Distruption of Routine
by Firewolfe
Summary: How Spock got his first posting to the Enterprise. Was it more then simple chance?
1. Chapter 1

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, April 18, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet into IDIC

Disruption of Routine G

The day was rather boring and routine. Christopher Pike leaned back in his command chair and sighed. _They had been flying in this region of space for several weeks now patrolling. There was little here to do. No anomalies to examine no new star systems just the dull routine of a boarder patrol. He could hardly wait for it to be over and have Alpha shift take over._

_I should not complain Chris thought at least we are not fighting Romulans. I just wish there was more to this then just rattling our sabers. It is my own fault for taking this shift._

Just then the com went off. Lt. Commander Hanson answered it. Her face suddenly showed shock.

"Yes Ma'am right away Admiral. The Captain will be right on."

Captain Pike spun around in his chair he had rarely seen his communications officer so flustered. "Lt. Commander?"

"Sir there is a private call for you. Sir it is Admiral T'Pol."

Christopher Pike sat up straight. He rose and headed for his ready room. "Transfer it to my com. Kelso you have the Bridge."

"Aye sir." Came the hasty reply.

_Well at least that explains the flustered look. Chris thought_. _There were few people who could impress his communications officer. She was the daughter of an Admiral herself but T'Pol of Vulcan was a legend in the Fleet. The only Vulcan to ever successfully rise through the ranks in Star Fleet and a hero of the Federation. If the Fleet had any Living Legged it was her. She was the last surviving member of the Original Enterprise NX crew and she was instrumental in helping form the Federation and the Fleet._

Chris entered his ready room locked the door and turned on the Com. "Admiral it is agreeable to see you once more." He instantly fell into the formal Vulcan mode. _While he normally did not do so he would never fail to show proper respect to his elder._

"Christopher you appear quite well." She replied. "I am most pleased that this tour has not been to difficult for you. I know that patrols are not your most favored activity."

If Christopher Pike was shocked by the small talk he gave no indication. He merely raised a brow allowing himself this small indulgence.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"Spock has entered Star Fleet Academy."

Few things could shock the stalwart captain of the USS Enterprise. This however did.

"What m how? Who would be so foolish as to sponsor him? Sarek will blow a gasket." All hint of Vulcan control was now gone.

There was an amused chuckle on the other end. He stopped and looked at the Admiral. "Oh? I bet T'Pau was even less happy then Sarek and what about Mandy?"

"She is not pleased. However, She does understand and has given him her blessing. Spock has spent his entire life around mostly Vulcans. T'Sia Amanda understand he must now explore his more human side."

"Ah huh and Ambassador Sarek was ok with this?"

"No, He is most displeased." T'Pol answered.

Captain Pike leaned back and sighed. He looked away for a moment. "I bet, So he disowned him did he?"

"Indeed a most illogical action." T'Pol replied. A frown forming.

Chris shook his head. "So you are calling me why?"

It was T'Pol's turn to look away and fall silent. "Chris he will need a posting when he graduates. I believe Enterprise is the most logical choice at this time. I do not believe he will require the full four years of instruction. I estimate he will be ready to graduate in 1.2 years. He should in fact receive a straight commission but the fleet Admiral Jorgenson is being difficult. Spock requested the appointment and I find it may well be in his best interests to spend some time on Earth first. So I have allowed this."

"Damn, He is trained in the science right?" Chris asked.

"Of course. He is highly skilled. He is of our line after all. He is also rated to combat level 8 though I do not believe he will choose to inform the academy of this. You know full well he has been trained by Vulcan Masters. T'Mara tested him out at a 7th level a year ago. Then Garak and Felix have also been working with him. John and Harris both insisted he learn Akido. He will be an asset."

"Oh I have no doubt of that. But, damn it they never told him the truth did they? I mean does he even know about the colony?"

"No, he does not. Sarek wished him to be free to choose."

"Oh I bet he is so happy now. Damn and damn. You want me to go against Sarek." Chris said with a wary sigh. "I do not know. He can be a real …."

"Consider Christopher who else can we trust with the heir to Surak house but, family. If you do not agree Sarek will have the right to pull Spock home."

"He disowned him."

"Yes, But T'Pau did not. Remember she to is concerned. Chris we must have more of our people in the fleet. Spock could be the beginning. While it is true we have family there most are not aware of the connections. Vulcan Must have a visible face in Star Fleet. I can not go on forever."

Christopher Pike cursed softly. "As you wish Elder, but you can tell the other elders. I for one do not want to be a chew toy."

T'Pol nodded. "I will tell them I ordered it. Relax Chris it is not as if you have to tell him of the connection. It may well be best he never learn the truth."

"Indeed , It may be." Chris said. _There was no sense shattering the kids view of the universe just yet. _"I will request him. My science officer Donald Goran is due to be promoted soon. That will move his second up and leave a space for Spock. But Auntie you owe me big time."

"I know." She said. "When you come to Earth I will take you to the Jazz club for drinks."

Chris nodded. "Fair Enough. Now I have to go stop my staff from panicking."

"Why is that?"

"You called. Wanted a secure channel. We are patrolling the neutral zone."

"Ah, Illogical fear. I am certain you will calm it. Your new orders are coming in a burst shortly. You and the crew will be taking shore leave on Risa. The Lexington will relieve you in 2.6 days. As for their worries and concerns ,simply tell them it was a family call." T'Pol said. "Oh, Yes before I forget. Happy Birthday Godson. I have rented you a villa in the mountains. It is very private should you wish to relax and meditate."

Chris brow rose once more. He could not help it he began to laugh as T'Pol cut the connection. _Yep, Like they would believe that one_. _No one knew he was related to the Admiral it made life far safer for them both. Yep, just a family call. _

He rose and went to tell the crew the good news. _They all needed a break it was good they be getting a break. _

_Amanda is so going to kill me. _Chris thought_. Then again it will get Spock away from that Bitch of a bond-mate. Maybe she will thank me for that at least._

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Sunday, April 20, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

Disruption of Routine G

Part II

Amanda sat under her maple tree and wept quietly. She reflected over the days events and knew she made the right choice. _Spock had to know at least one of his parents was there for him. Spock had left for the academy and there had been a horrific row with Sarek. He had cut his son off and even now her heart ached for her beloved son. She had given him his birthday gift and hoped that in time he would understand that she supported his choices even if she did not n necessarily agree with them. Star Fleet was not a place she or Sarek ever wanted Spock to serve in. That origination had did little over the years to endear itself to either her or her mate. Yet she could understand the reason Spock wanted to try this path for a time. Spock had always been under such pressure her on Vulcan. He had never been free to simply be Spock. He had always had to be Spock Son of Sarek and Grandson of Skon And T'Lara Great Grandson of T'Pau heir to the house of Surak. He was royalty and he could never forget this. Many judged him for being her son as well. She sighed. He had tried so hard to be Vulcan he had never learned to embrace his human side. Now he wished to Explore it so, he had to leave. Star Fleet offered the perfect chance to do just this. He would spend time on Earth at the Academy and then he be away exploring the galaxy like his favorite Aunt T'Pol. It was classic run away to see to see the world. It was such a human reaction that it almost made her smile. Yet her son would be far away for a long time and this was very hard to bear. Added to this pain was the fact that Sarek Damn him was being a stubborn fool. He might say his actions were logical a way to show his son he disapproved but , Amanda had never seen Sarek so emotional. Of course Spock did not see this. He never really saw his father as an emotional being. Sarek had long ago perfected the Vulcan mask and his son worshiped the ground he walked on and never tried to see past it. _So Amanda sat under her tree and cried. She did not wish to fight with Sarek and knew if she saw him now she might well say something truly hurtful. In this case it was far better for her to cry alone. Somehow it seemed their lives and very routines would be forever disrupted.

Spock bordered the earth transport. He was face was a perfect Vulcan mask. He had taken his leave from his mother and that had hurt. _Her pain always cut hum deeply. He looked out the window as the ship slowly left orbit and he took a deep breath. Somehow he knew that it would be a long time if ever before he saw his home world again. He regretted he had disrupted his parents lives. Perhaps they would have been better served never to have had him? He turned away and headed for his cabin he did not wish the humans to see his clear emotional pain. He was still Spock son of Sarek and while he could not follow the path his father set out for him neither would he reflect poorly on his training._

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Sarek sat out in his office. H By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Wednesday, April 23, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

Part III

Sarek's POV G

Sarek was not pleased with the news. Spock was on a transport to Earth and there was little he cold does to prevent it. He folded his fingers and tried to meditate. He should be able to control his irrational anger and sense of betrayal. Amanda had supported his son and heir's decision to go serve that militaristic service. Spock had not even chosen to serve in the Vulcans Space Exploration Fleet. That he could have perhaps supported for a few years. He would have been willing to allow his son to serve on a Vulcan ship with a Vulcan captain. He leaned back and realized he should have offered this as an alternative for his son. However, the unexpected actions and his determined stance had robbed him of his logic. Sarek could still not believe that his Great Aunt had chosen to step in and offer her support. T'Pol's support had swayed T'Pau's own views. He had been certain his grandmother would forbid allowing Spock to leave the planet but T'Pol's offer to sponsor Spock herself had removed that possibility. T'Pol was a highly respected Elder and her presence on Earth at the Star Fleet Academy ensured that Spock would be protected to some degree. Sarek rose his robes flying back as he went to a small alter. He knelt down and lit several candles. He needed to meditate his rage was so great. Damn them for not seeing how illogical this course was. Star Fleet would not worry about one lowly cadet. Spock was expendable to the humans. Had they not proven their lack of concern over Vulcan matters in many ways over the years? He was enraged that his most precious son was willing to place his life in danger and that his beloved wife offered support to this rash choice. _I will not accept this. Until Spock returns to Vulcan, he is dead to me. I will have no son in Star Fleet! He would not worry about a disobedient son. Spock's leave taking would not be allowed to disrupt his life and routine. He would simply ignore the fact that he had a son until such a time as that son showed some common sense and obedience to his parents commands!_


	4. Chapter 4

-1By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Saturday, April 26, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

Disruption of Routine

Part IV

He watched the new Cadet exist the shuttle. _So this was the youth who was disrupting his academy. He scowled as he moved to grab his lost sheep. A Vulcan why him. He was a dedicated Star Fleet NCO. Why was he stuck with this political hot potato? His CO was not pleased to have this cadet in his unit. Lt. Commander Cartwright had made his option clear_. _He wanted this new cadet o wash out. _So Sergeant Major Gilroy would see that this man no Vulcan would be on his way home in less then a week.

"I want all of you cadets to fall in on this line. I know you are all rather stupid so we drew it on the ground. Move now line up by height."

Spock moved forward to the line as he heard the loud voice shout out commands. He easily carried his small bag and went forward to the line. He stood still and awaited further orders. The sun shown brightly and his inner eyelid dropped down to protect him from the yellow sons rays. There was a slight breeze that was cooling. Spock  
was rather shocked to find that Terra was not cold. He had always heard Sarek complain that Terra was to wet and cold. He listened to the drill instructor even as his mind cataloged his experience.

"Ok you backward apes we are going to attempt to get you all processed in. I want you to form a single file like and follow me. Move out."

Spock followed two other cadets who were several centimeters taller then he was. He carefully memorized the path they were taking. He was now most grateful for the map his great aunt had sent him. He knew exactly where he was on the academy grounds. He would not get lost unless they changed the layout.

They headed into the registration area. Once there they began to register. The corporal in charge began to ask Spock questions.

"Who is your emergency contact. It would be best to have someone here on Earth. Many cadets chose to list their home embassy as a contact. If they have no one else near." An almost kind voice said.

Spock considered this. He decided it would be unfair to place such a burden on Soran. "My emergency contact it may be a family member or more then one?"

The corporal looked up rather shocked that this Vulcan might have family on Earth. "Yes Cadet, you may list more then one family member.."

"In that case corporal my emergency contact is T'Pol Chi Soklar she is my paternal great aunt and John or Maria Grayson they are my maternal grandparents. "

Corporal Davies had been looking down as she wrote in the information on her pad. Her face shot up. She looked to see if this young Vulcan was joking but saw only an impassive mask. _Holy shit_, _This kid is connected_. She thought.

"Is that Admiral T'Pol cadet?" Davies asked. She had meet the admiral one or two times and swallowed hard. _Any thoughts of giving this cadet a hard time were now gone. The Lt. commander could do his own dirty work._

"Yes corporal. She is my great aunt. I believe I have stated this clearly."

The Sergeant major came over and glared at the youth. "I believe the corporal was referring to the fact that you did not properly address her rank and position."

"I meant no dis -respect. Her proper name is T'Pol Tucker Chi Soklar Lady of Sulan Lady of Vulcan, holder of the High house seal of Illya Chief of the Vulcan High command Admiral to the First fleet and master of the most high arts of Surak. Blood sister to the Khans, Blood sister to the House Grayson and adopted daughter to the  
Fire Star family." He paused for a moment. Minister of defense and Justice to off world colonies and Fleet Admiral in Star Fleet Command."

The sergeant major was stunned. He had never known of the Admirals other titles. His mouth hung open and he swallowed hard. "What do you mean by making that crap up!" He shouted. "I thought Vulcan's could not lie!"

Just then an other voice called out.

"They do not. Spock is incapable of lying."

The Sergeant Major froze and snapped to attention. He swallowed hard afraid to move suddenly.

An other pair of eyes watched across the compound angrily and headed to help his chief drill instructor out.

"Stand at ease cadet." T'Pol order as she walked over. She could tell her nephew was confused. He _had obeyed and did not understand why he was being hazed. T'Pol however understood it was a part of the ritual humans went trough._

She raised her hand. "It is most agreeable to see you Shaile." She said. "Live long and prosper." She said in perfect Vulcan knowing full well that the two humans could not understand a word she said.

Spock straighten and raised his own hand in the Tal. "Peace and long Life Aunt T'Pol."

"I am this cadet's emergency contact. Here is my personal com number." She handed it to the now frozen corporal. "Sergeant Major Spock was only trying to be brief and expedient. His use of my titles was accurate. While I may be a Fleet Admiral in Star Fleet that is the least of my titles and positions. You would do well not to insult anyone without knowing the true facts. Spock when you have finished your paper work you will report to my quarters."

"Yes admiral." Spock said.

"With respect ma'am he has to make a call to his folks. They need to know he arrived safely."

T'Pol looked at the human and said. "So he shall. I shall have a line to T'Pau open for him. Your grandmother wishes you success Spockam."

Spock blushed a deep green.

The two NCO's froze. This information was explosive. For even they knew who T'Pau was.

_Damn this cadet is going to disrupt the whole academy. _The Sergeant Major thought.

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Sunday, May 11, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

Disruption of Routine

Part V

Lt. Commander Cartwright moved across the compound with purpose. _He could still not believe that they were taking in this Damned Vulcan. They were such pacifist freaks with no guts and no care for anyone besides themselves. He hated Vulcans almost as much as he hated Klingons. There was absolutely no way he was allowing this half-breed freak to gain a commission in his fleet. Fortunately many of the brass secretly agreed with his views and had subtly suggested he get rid of this Vulcan. No one wanted them in Star Fleet and they certainly did not want them ever to be in command positions. I mean really they might be highly intelligent but they were emotional automatons that would endanger their ships if left in command. Cartwright also knew that this particular Vulcan was highly connected and that alone made him want the boy gone. He would be a danger to all of his carefully laid plans. No the boy had to go before he became a greater disruption. If he learned the truth then Sarek of Vulcan might as well and that would end all of his plans for revenge and the destruction of the Klingon race. Spock of Vulcan would never graduate and never become a Star Fleet officer. The Fleet had to stay in human hands and then eventually they would find a way to control all of the lower species. Many on Earth had had more then enough of the Vulcans controlling them. They needed to break free and build a Terran Empire one that could crush all rivals from Kronous to Romulus._

_Cccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

_T'Pol spotted the human and watched him come over. She had heard reports of this man xenophobia but had to have proof. She would wait and see, all beings deserved a chance to prove their worth. If he acted with honor toward Spock, he would have her backing. If not his career would end. Star Fleet was to be a device to draw the races together. She knew it would take time for acceptance to occur and she could be patient to a point. After all, it had taken Enterprise's crew several years to truly trust her and she had lived with them. Humans were a young race and they had done much to create a peaceful alliance but even they still had to grow. Even Vulcan's could be arrogantly self-assured. It would take time. Perhaps by the time Spock's children ruled true peace would be the norm. Until then it had to be promoted one relationship at a time. She hoped this Lt. Commander Cartwright would help her great-nephew learn to embrace his human side._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Several second and first year cadets watched from a distance.

"Look that is the Vulcan." an Andorian youth said

"He does not look like much." The Tellerite cadet said.

"So not let his slim frame fool you he has a core of steel. I meet him on Andoria and he a lot stronger then he looks. We had a match and he tossed me across the room as if I was a Halfling. The General laughed at this. I may be his son-in-law but he bet on that Vulcan."

"You do not say. Wow. Maybe we should look out for him. See them human cadets they are all smirking." The Tellerite called Tomar suggested.

"I agree, we can not be too obvious though or it will be worse for him. We will keep an eye out make sure; they do not try to pull the same stuff on him that they did on us. "Galen said. "Besides my mate thinks of him as a little brother so we better keep him out of trouble. So much for a peaceful year. Vulcans." _He was however grinning as he said this the conflict between their peoples had long ago ended_. _The friendship between T'Pol and even Soval of Vulcan and General Shran was legend and so was the alliance between he house of Sarek and Felix. They owed Sarek and T'Pol so Spock would have allies here. They would do what they could to make certain that the Humans did not disrupt the youth's academy experience to much._


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disruption of Routine

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Wednesday, May 21, 2008

Part VI

Spock of Vulcan listened to the lecture on the basic theory of warp drive. _He tried hard to pay attention to the instructor whose voice was monotone and delivery method far below what one would expect from so knowledgeable engineer. While Warp Field Mechanics was not one of Spock's greatest areas of interest he did have a rather extensive knowledge of how the fields could work as well as having access to the most modern texts and schematics in the field. His grandfather John Grayson had allowed him to spend several weeks over the past few summers exploring the field with his engineers who had been working on Vulcan. Spock knew that Johan had hoped to convince his grandson to join the family business. Unfortunately while Spock enjoyed engineering as a hobby it was not a passion of his. So this lecture given by Lt. Commander Cartwright was boring to the extreme. Spock had learned this theory before his 8__th__ year. It was hard to believe that these humans were so far behind. Spock however was wise enough not to point this out. He reminded himself that most of the students here were gaining only their first degrees. He would sit quietly and not disrupt the class. Perhaps he could mentally compose that paper he needed on Diplomatic First Contact?_

Lt. Commander Cartwright noted that the Vulcan seemed to be ignoring his lecture. _At first he had put it down to the cadet merely listening and counting on his eidetic memory to carry him through. Now however it was more then clear that the cadet was ignoring him. He had spent the better part of three days working on this lecture and was not amused at a mere cadet ignoring him like he had nothing to offer. He was not going to tolerate this. _"Cadet Spock what is so important that you are ignoring my explanations of basic warp theory? I take it you are well versed in this area?"

Spock looked back at him and blinked. Then said "Sir, I beg your pardon. I did not wish to disrupt you. I was merely going over my schedule for the nest day and mentally writing a paper for my Diplomacy class. As to understanding basic Warp theory. I learned that when I was eight years old. I thought it best to remain silent so you could instruct the others who may not have had such an education."

Several Cadets stiffened at the implied insult to both their educations and intelligence. Spock however merely sat in his seat at attention.

"So you think you know warp theory do you." Cartwright said. "Alright then Cadet if that is the case please come forward and explain how Dr. Zephraim Cochrane was able to develop the first Warp engine." Cartwright smirked at this. He wanted to hear this uppity Vulcan give the official explanation. It would be his pleasure to knock him down. After all the truth about first contact was classified.

Spock Stiffened and said. "I respectively decline to answer sir as that information is classified Delta 7 and I do not believe anyone in this room besides myself is cleared to know the full details."

Cartwright stiffened and wondered who this cadet was. How the Hades did he know it was classified. Moreover he should not know the classification type. How had a cadet gotten a Delta 7 clearance?

"You are Delta 7?" He glared at the cadet expecting to catch him in a lie.

Spock was silent for a moment before answering then said. "No sir, I am not."

Cartwright smiled but it faded quickly as Spock said." My classification is Beta 1 Sir."

Cartwright froze. _He had only just gotten Delta 7 and this wet behind the pointy eared kid was higher. The only higher classification was Alpha and Omega 1 respectively and the only people with that clearance were members of the High Council or Admiralty_. _That meant this kid would know more then he could. He could access almost any files. Damn it. This Spock was disrupting his routine and he would not have it. Damn T'Pol for this._

Spock watched the open anger aimed at him. _He did not understand it. He was simply stating facts. He had this classification due to the work he had done on several Council and fleet computer systems. It was only logical as he had to be able to access all the systems. He did not understand why the Lt. Commander suddenly looked angry. Humans were certainly a mystery_.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

31 May 08

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

Disruption of Routine

**Part VII**

The news of Spock's arrival at the academy made Daniel smile. He had missed his nephew. He went into the main house to tell T'Mara the good news. _It was definitely going to liven things up. While Spock would not be allowed leave for sometime it was certain that eventually he would get time off. Daniel was certain that T"Mara would welcome this. She was fond of Spock and in her own Vulcan way spoiled the youth. Their current posting gave them perfect chance to keep an eye on the boy. They did not have to return to Vulcan for over a year. T'Mara had not originally been happy with the assignment but Sarek had insisted on their remaining on Earth to help protect Soren who was acting as the ambassador while Sarek attended to some Federation treaties. The disruption of their normal duties was annoying but there was no arguing with Sarek's logic. Their skills would be far more use on Earth at this time. Daniel grinned because he knew part of the reason Sarek wanted them on Earth was to keep an Eye on Garak. He had returned to Earth to help coordinate a new settlement on Ceti. While Sarek trusted Garak he did not trust those fools on Star Feet. More then once they had to keep Garak from slicing and dicing some smart mouthed young ensign. Daniel had to admit that most deserved their contempt but really after almost 20 years you would think Adrianna had tamed Garak's Romulan side a little. Ok maybe that was wishful thinking. In any case Spock's being here would be a positive thing for the family. It would remind Garak why he could not shoot anyone. After all it would be a poor example for their godson. Then again having a Romulan godfather would certainly shake up the Star Fleet ideas. Daniel grinned at this thought and wished they could inform Admiral Yates of this fact. It would certainly disrupt his day. Daniel Briefly wondered what the Romulan Senate would make of the Heir to Surak's house entering a decidedly human institution? He had a feeling they would be highly amused at this illogical action. For once he was glad they had Garak to pass on such interesting news. It was bound to liven up the place it might even stir them to think of peace for a change. _


	8. Chapter 8

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, June 9, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part VIII**

_Well so much for an easy assignment. Here I was thinking that life was going to be on an even keel for a bit. Ok I really should know better_. Garak thought. _At least Rordan will be around to keep an eye on Spock. I swear that boy will make me gray. What is it about Vulcans? Can they never just not be curious. Seriously Spock should have stayed home. The last thing the Empire will like is the heir to the house of Surak learning to be a warrior. Damn this will definitely upset the balance of power. Sarek should know better. Then again Spock is going to make a fine warrior. I did train him well. Well Felix and I did. I wonder if the humans train with blades_ Garak thought.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

In the gym area the Starfleet Marine stood in front of the class of mostly humans and one Vulcan. He was explaining how a blade could be used to take down an enemy. Spock listened dispassionately. _It seemed that the human was droning on and on. What was there to know. You simply used the blade to end the life of your enemy. How depended greatly on the species. It was one reason Vulcan's preferred to use the neck pinch. The method was highly effective and rendered the victim unconscious. A blade might kill but it could also not kill and that could allow ones prey to cry out. Far better, they be out cold._

Garak and Daniel came in to the Gym each was eager to see Spock. The two males were walking side by side with Rordan who was an instructor here. The youth grinned and chuckled as Spock was called upon to help with the demonstration.

"Father I think that Sgt. Peterson is about to have his head handed to him."

The Lt. Commander Farmer the woman in charge of hand to hand combat came over to greet them. "Sir what are you doing here?"

She watched as his MACO was about to put that snooty Vulcan in his place.

Rordan smiled at her. "My father and uncle simply wished to see my cousin. They are here to escort him to dinner latter. Spock must have a security detail if he leaves the academy. We thought it best that it be family."

Lt. Commander Farmer frowned at this. "Why, he is just a cadet."

Daniel glared and said. "He is far more Lt. Commander. Why is the sgt. Using a real blade?" He glared as the MACO attacked Spock. Garak cursed and drew his honor blade.

Spock jumped back and said. "Am I to defend?" _He was uncertain of the rules. He did not wish to harm the instructor._

"_Those blades are not real. They simply appear to be." _Lt. Commander Farmer said with a smile. "Rubber ones do not keep the cadets on their toes."

Garak glared he knew a real blade when he saw it. He looked at his son and brother in law.

"I can not believe Spock is unarmed." Daniel said angrily.

"Well we have to see if the cadets can defend themselves against an armed foe." Farmer said with a smirk.

"What level of training does your soldier have?" Garak asked casually,

The instructor smirked and said "level 4 almost level 5. He has only recently become more interested in hand to hand to hand combat. However it is more then sufficient for cadets."

Garak smirked and his brow rose. He looked at Daniel who said "I would think one would not wish to have injuries."

"The sergeant. Will not harm any cadet."

Daniel shook his head. "I was not concerned for Spock."

Just then the sergeant attacked. Spock neatly stepped out of the way. Spock ignored the banter as he watched the MACO.

The aggressor _smirked killing this Vulcan was going to be so simple. It would end the Earth Vulcan alliance forever. He had been waiting years for a chance to destroy this alliance. For most of his life he had waited. His family hated aliens with a passion but he thought Vulcans should be sent straight to hell like the devils they looked like._

Spock jumped back as the blade sank into his arm. It was no prop weapon designed to mark and not injure it was real.

Spock felt a sharp pain as he pulled back. He had been willing to take a hit to move his opponent into a position to be disarmed. This real attack was unexpected. However Spock had been well trained he was not stunned for long.

Several cadets cried out as blood poured from the Vulcan's arm.

"Bloody bastard. That blade is real. " Galen said. He and several older cadets had been assigned to help with the sparing. They came running over now. Galen was about to jump in when several Star Fleet MACO's pulled phaser on them.

They were stunned at this. The humans were trying to kill Spock.

"Let us see what the Vulcan can do." Farmer said as she casually held her companions back. "This is a test. No harm will come to the Cadet."

This was proven false as a second cut was placed across Spock's other arm.

Garak growled deep in his throat he looked at Daniel who nodded and at Rordan who had enough. Rordan grabbed the crazed Starfleet officer. She cried out and watched in shock as Garak drew a blade.

"Spock catch."

Even as he called out Galen was drawing an ice blade. He to called to the Vulcan. "Spock here use this."

Both blades flew through the air. Spock dodged his attacker and jumped high into the air to catch them both. The ice blade was in his right hand and the honor blade in his left as he flipped mid air and landed on his feet. He ripped his shirt off sliding the honor blade into his boot as he held the ice blade in his teethe. He tied off his wounds as he circled the insane human with what was left of his tunic. Several other MACO's moved to help their Sergeant.

"There is no logic to this lesson." Spock said calmly.

The MACO grinned. "Yes t here is Vulcan you are just to stupid to see it." he pulled out a second blade and stabbed at Spock. The MACO's now had his family at phaser point. _Spock knew he had no choice but to defend them all. Against all logic his family and friends had given him their best means of defense. Their trust was most humbling._


	9. Chapter 9

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, June 9, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part IX**

"Stay back. That is an order," Lt. Commander Allison Farmer said firmly. "We have orders to see if a pacifist Vulcan can defend himself. We want no liabilities on our starships."

Daniel growled. "How dare you. Spock took an oath."

"He is Vulcan and they are pacifists we must be certain." Farmer said as she spun away from Rordan. "I am simply following orders Lt. Stay back or face charges."

"That is a real blade damn it." Daniel said. "Does Admiral T'Pol know of this? If any harm--"

"This is a test Sir. My Sergeant is skilled. And no she was not informed it is not her business."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock moved with care around the MACO's. Two more had now joined in. _He was now concerned as he had no desire to cause injury. _Spock took a deep breath to calm himself as he dodged a blow. He spun around on his right foot and kicked up with his left. There was an audible crack as his foot connected with the hand of one of the MACO's. The human cried out and dropped the blade. He fell back gripping his now shattered right wrist.

"Damn it." He cried out.

Spock ignored the cry as an other MACO attacked him. Spock spun to his right and his right hand sliced down cutting the MACO from the tip of his face down his torso with the razor sharp ice blade.

"Nicely done." Galen said leaning back "See I told you the kid was skilled. My mate's father is a great teacher. I guess maybe they underestimated the Vulcan."

His fellow cadets chuckled at this. They had been sent to help with the lessons at the last minute and it was now clear that the humans had not wanted witnesses who they could not control. Well to bad. They were here and behind Cadet Spock 100 percent. His skill with the blade was winning him many allies. Beings that would willingly follow him as the years went by.

"Look at that him not even breathing hard." A young human cadet called out. Spock rolled to the left as a blow hit him in the head. He shook it off as he sliced with the ice blade. His cut had the human stumbling and falling as he grabbed for his trousers that fell tripping him up. Several MACO's were now trying to help their wounded. The original MACO aggressor came at Spock. He had now drawn the honor blade, as he had to hold the honor blade in his teeth. His right arm was now bleeding professedly and it was not possible to hold the blade properly. He was not concerned as he was still well armed.

The MACO attacked and Spock spun to his right slicing with the honor blade it sunk deep and he twisted. The MACO screamed in pain and spun away the blade sunk into his thigh. The ice blade was deep in his thigh. Spock took the Honor blade and drove at the MACO He pinned him with his right knee. He held the honor blade at the human's heart and then to the human's shock held a third blade at this throat. This blade was black and sharp nicking his throat. It was the blade from his Kasuwan. "Yield human or forfeit your life."

None of the humans had seen Spock take the blade from Daniel who had thrown it at him. His blade had sunk into his own back as intended. It was the reason his right side bleed so. Daniel had obeyed Spock's mental order but winced as he did so. He knew T'Mara would have much to say about this action.

!0 minutes earlier as the fight began.-

Daniel I need a blade. _Toss it to me. It must hit my upper arm. Sink the blade. These humans must not see you pass it to me. _

_You will be hurt Shaile._

_It is acceptable. _Spock said.

_Damn T'Mara is going to kill me._

Spock's brow hard merely risen he then launched himself in the air to catch the other tossed blades even as his own landed in his upper right shoulder.

Present time-

"Yield human."

"Hey kid it was just a test. Really I had orders." The MACO Sergeant said _smiling falsely he could not believe he had been beaten he was a level 8 in combat. Black ops and this boy had handed him his ass._

_  
_Spock growled low and rose. He looked over to see that Daniel and Rordan now had the other humans under control. Garak however seemed to be a little less controlled. He had a blade to the Lt. Commander's throat.

"Who gave the order to kill Spock?"

Lt. Commander Farmer paled as the blade cut into her throat. "Let me go you have no right--"

"Shut up. You may be surprised at what I can do. Answer me human or I will slit your throat and there is not a damned thing Star Fleet could do. In fact, I have a better idea. Galen."

The Andorian youth came over. "Yes sir. What can I do for you?"

"Kill those humans for me please."

Galen grinned at this. "Sure as should I slit their throats or break their necks?"

The Star Fleet officer was stunned at this as were most of the other humans.

Spock rose and shouted. "Enough, Garak this is not the way. Surak says a spear in the heart is a spear in your own. I believe this was merely a demonstration that got out of hand."

Garak responded loudly and in a language, that no one besides his family understood. _Rordan winced at the tone and curses. It was a mix of Mohawk and Romulan with the curses being Romulan and very creative one at that._

Daniel had to agree with Garak on this one. However, peace was important too. "Who told you Lt. Commander to do this thing? I would think you would see trying to kill the Heir to the House of Surak could cause a war."

The Lt. Commander paled but said nothing. If she talked, she was dead as were her family. If the Vulcan killed her, at least her mother and father would be safe.

Rordan cursed as he went to call security. He looked over at Galen who was a friend. "Spock is right we can not risk the Federation. Not for these targs. "

Galen sighed and said. "All right Rordan but you get to explain it to my mate. She will want them for her wall."

Rordan chuckled at this as he called Admiral T'Pol to deal with this assassination attempt. "No deal I rather face a 1000 Romulans unarmed."

This flippant remark got him a glare from his father.

"It was just a training exercise really--"Garak choked the human. "Lying is undignified human." He tossed her to Daniel before he killed her. His every instinct was to protect Spock. _The boy was sometimes too much like his father. Vulcan's and Peace it would be the death of him yet._

TBC….

PS. This is for Bina for her endless support. I hope it meets expectations. Thanks for all the kind support and reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, June 9, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

Disruption of Routine

**Part X**

Sarek looked up from his desk. He noted that his aide seemed hesitant to enter. This was highly unusual as he was a very skilled assistant. "What is it S'Tar?"

"Shaile there has been an incident. I ….Please Lady T'Pol wishes to speak with you. She is on line Alpha one."

Sarek stiffened instantly. Why would his aunt be calling him and on a secure channel? Suddenly he stiffened as he flipped the line on. "What has happened he demanded? Is Spock injured?"

T'Pol of Vulcan gathered her control this was not going to be an easy call. She raised her brow at her nephew's rudeness _but then the cause was sufficient. He never wanted Spock in Earth and never in Star Fleet. _"Spock lives he was injured."

"Tell me. Who is responsible?" Sarek shouted. He raised anger clearly radiating from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the compound, Amanda in her green house flinched. The sudden rage in Sarek almost knocked her off her feet. She stumbled as T'Kara caught her. She had come to tell her mistress the news. She helped Amanda sit and quickly informed her of the news. Suddenly the glass walls exploded outward as Amanda vented her rage. T'Kara winced at the loud scream of fear and anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarek felt Amanda's anger as his own. He glared at T'Pol. "We will be on earth in two days. Tell the president I want the people responsible for this in custody by then." There was a clear or else and T'Pol nodded. She could tell Sarek's control was barely holding. It was also clear that Amanda's was not as she ran into the room.

"Sarek I am going to kill them." Amanda shouted. Sarek spun around and pulled his wife to him. Amanda glared at the screen. "T'Pol I want them in chains. If they are not by the time I get there I am going hunting." Her look was feral and T'Pol flinched having no doubt Amanda would do just that.

"I shall see to it personally T'Sia. Spock is well he wishes peace."

His parents glared as all vestiges of civilization had been ripped away.

"We shall see." Sarek said as he cut off the line.

T'Pol sighed in the human manner. It seemed Terra Prime was still around. This time she agreed with Amanda it was time to go hunting. She turned to face Garak and he nodded in agreement. "I see what I can find out." He slipped out and T'Pol rose to go inform the Federation president of the situation. He was going to be facing an enraged Vulcan and his mate. Not an easy thing.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Philip Clark was working on the president's daily schedule when Admiral T'Pol came in. He looked up at her and smiled. It quickly faded as he was ordered to get the president.

"Ah he is conference right now with the Ambassador for Alpha-" He rose and quickly tried to stop the admiral who simply burst into the meeting.

"Mr. President I must speak with you at once." T'Pol said. She was clearly angry.

_Philip could not believe that the Admiral was so casually disrupting the Presidents day. That is until he learned why and he paled._


	11. Chapter 11

-1 By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, April 18, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

Disruption of Routine

**Part XI**

Johan Grayson jumped to his feet as T'Pol came barging in. He knew his Vulcan kin well and if she had acted so abruptly something must have happened. His face darkened with rage as she began to brief the president. Captain Devin Reed glared at the President of Earth. He could not believe someone had tried to kill Spock. He looked over at John who seemed ready to race out and shoot someone.

"What do you mean someone has tried to kill a cadet. Spock why would anyone do that? Why is Sarek coming to Earth?"

The Govenor of Alpha Centari _looked at the Federation President incredulously. He could not believe that did not realize who Spock was. Even he knew and they did not often deal directly with Vulcan._

"Spock is My Grandson!" John Grayson shouted. The president flinched. He turned to face the enraged grandfather. "I swear to you if anything happens to him Sarek will be the least of your worries!!"

The President flinched as he suddenly recalled who this Vulcan cadet was related to. _If he recalled it correctly then the boy was related to the Admiral as well._

"Forgive me it just seemed odd that someone would seek to harm a cadet. It did not register for a moment who the child was."

"Spock is no child." Devin said. "Mr. President I must warn you if harm befalls Spock there will be Hades to pay on many fronts. He is Sarek heir and also the heir to Altair 7 from his mother's side, General Felix is his godfather and Czarina and Marina of Betazid are his godmothers.."

The president flinched. _Damn it who had made this mess. He would have their heads. Damn it he thought bigotry was dead._

"Lady Amanda has said to tell you that for the safety of the offenders they had better be in your custody by the time she arrives else she will go hunting." T'Pol said.

Devin flinched at the term. _Amanda had almost revealed who she was with that. Then again First Nations peoples used that term but so then did augments. His cousin was clearly enraged. Not that he did not wish to join her._

John nodded agreeing with his only child. "I agree for once Amanda is being logical. We had better find those people. If it is Terra Prime again it could spit the Federation. I thought they were all gone." He looked at Devin.

"We did too John. I go warn the family." He slipped out. _Guards would be needed at the home place. This was not a good thing. _

"Admiral do what you have to. You have my authorization." The President said he was not looking forward to facing an angry Sarek and Amanda.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, June 9, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part XII Slightly Civilized PG**

Sarek had a transport ready to go in less then one hour. He noted that Amanda was pale and clearly concerned.

He looked out the view port as the diplomatic carrier pulled out of its holding pattern. _The humans had better have those responsible in custody or there would be Hades to pay. This was why he had not wanted his son in Star Fleet. His every instinct had warned him that this was going to happen. Only one other time had Sarek ever been this angry. He shook with rage. Thankfully, Amanda was in their quarters. T'Mir had given her something to calm her down. His wife had been in a killing rage. The hardest thing for Sarek was he was not so certain it was all Amanda. He had a feeling his emotions had pushed her close to the edge. Then again, hers had been very strong as well. Perhaps they were equally dangerous at this time. The irony was that for once he was in complete agreement with Garak. He wanted to hunt down and kill anyone who would endanger his beloved son's life. While Sarek was angry at his choices, he still wished to keep Spock safe._

Amanda lay on the bed. The medication T'Mir gave her had helped with the headache but did little to calm her rage. Amanda _suddenly understood what had driven her ancestor to kill and conquer. If he had felt this anger this rage, it was understandable that he had taken Earth over. Clearly, the humans could not control themselves and needed a firm hand to do it. Amanda was seriously considering becoming that hand. If Spock were hurt then Earth would learn that Humans were not the only ones who lived on Earth. She was not even feeling guilty for her thoughts. She knew if Sarek were reading her, he would be shocked. She rolled over and tried to put her anger away. It was not the way to do things. She mentally went over the Kishara even as it did not calm her rage. She tried hard to remember peace was the gift Mestral had wanted for Humans and Vulcan's but damn it they had tried to kill her beloved son!_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Daniel watched as Garak hit tit the punching bag. T'Mara had sent him to keep an eye on the volatile Romulan. His mate was certain that Garak was going to lose control. Oddly, Daniel almost hoped he did. He was angry himself. He moved to Garak's side. Rordan had been injured in the scuffle so his friends rage was understandable. The cut was not serious but the fact was someone had laid hands on Rordan while trying to kill Spock. Of course, Garak wanted revenge. Daniel caught the bag. "Look Garak calm down-"

He was pushed back and stumbled. "Calm down not happening Boy!"

Garak turned away fighting his rage. "I am going hunting. Care to join me? Alternatively, should I knock you out so T'Mara will not be angry with you? I am going to eliminate the threat to my family. I am not playing by Vulcan rules anymore!"

Daniel grinned. _Well at least he is giving me a choice_. "Let's go. But, remember diplomatic immunity only goes so far."

Garak glared. "As if they will be able to tell who did it. Besides, I want them to live. To remember if only barely."

Daniel grinned and followed Garak out. _Well this should be interesting_.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Amanda got up and began to pace in the room. _Nothing was working to calm her anger. She went over and opened a small chest. She carefully removed several items from the ornate chest and quickly changed. It was clear she would need to work our rage in safe manner. If she did not she would likely use the thing she drew on the Federation president. She smiled and wondered what he would think if she used this 1000 year old Katna on the Star Fleet officer who had injured her son. Perhaps working through the forms would be enough. She had read that even her peace loving great aunt Hoshi had used the forms to control her anger at times. Given she been married to Malcolm Reed the urge to do damage must have come often. This made Amanda smile and her anger began to fade. She was human and she had a right to be upset however she had a long history of her people defending Earth and helping build the Federation so as much as she like to crush both she had to trust that the system would work. She would do her martial arts work out and lose her temper on inanimate objects on the holo deck. She could pretend that they were the ones who hurt her son and no harm no foul would happen. After all, she was slightly civilized._


	13. Chapter 13

-1 **By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Wednesday, June 11, 2008**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part XIII**

**Sarek and Amanda arrived at the space dock in record time. Their ship had flow at speeds that no Star Fleet vessel could hope to match. It was a measure of Sarek's rage that he did not care if the members of Star Fleet and the Federation saw how inferior they were to the Vulcans. For once Sarek was in no mood to be diplomatic_. Someone had tried to kill his son!_**

**They transported down and were greeted by two Star Fleet Officers. This was a mistake as Sarek shot out a command in Vulcan. T'Kara moved so quickly that neither officer had a chance to react. Both fell to the ground stunned. **

**Amanda grinned at this. _Well so much for Sarek not losing his temper._**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**12 hours earlier**

_**Daniel this may not be wise. T'Mara Sent.**_

_**Maybe not but do you want to let Garak go alone?**_

**She sighed at that. _No, But this will cause an incident and Sarek will not be pleased._**

_**He will be less pleased if Garak acts without someone to restrain him.**_

_**Logical, but this will be difficult.**_

_**Yeh, especially since I agree with him. I really hate to have to play the good guy this time. Daniel sent back.**_

**T'Mara sighed in a human fashion. _At least Daniel had called her to join them. Even if Garak was annoyed at the idea. Sometimes it was very complicated to be related to a Romulan agent._**

**Garak ignored the silent bickering. _He could guess the conversation. He was glad that he had back up even if T'Mara would keep him from killing all of the Terra Prime agents. He had told Daniel the truth he wanted at least some of them alive to be show trophies. _ He slipped over to the door and with ease unlocked it_. Really one would think that such an organization would have decent locks. _**

**The trio slipped in and moved with care. Garak motioned to T'Mara who took a position to cover him and Daniel as they burst into the room. She was to ensure no one escaped. She sighed and knew it was the best choice or else Garak would simply kill all the people inside.**

**The startled Terra-Prime members jumped up. Garak was on the first before he could draw his phaser. **

"**Alright you piece of crap tell me who ordered the hit on Cadet Spock"**

**An other male attacked Daniel. It was clear that he was human and they thought they would have an easier time with him. Daniel smiled at this. He had spent most of the Last 20 years on Vulcan and he had been enhanced as well. He was not a normal human male. While he did not have the power of a Vulcan he was at least twice as strong as a normal human. He was eager to beat these fools into the ground. He caught the first male and easily threw him into the book case against the wall. He slugged the second attacker who fell at his feet. Garak spun the man he held around and there was an audible crack. The fool had tried to draw a blade on Garak and he had snapped his wrist with ease. The human passed out in pain. Garak snorted in annoyance as he grabbed an other fleeing member. One slipped by he and Daniel and there was a cry as T'Mara stunned him. Now there was one left and he ran into T'Mara who dragged him back in.**

"**I think this is the last one."**

"**Not very skilled are they. I mean they did not even post a guard." Daniel said. "Idiots."**

"**Hey you can not do this. What you want man. We aint doing nothing." The one T'Mara held said.**

"**I am going to have you arrested Vulcan you can not just burst into my home. I got rights. I see you kicked off earth you alien loving scum." This sent at Daniel.**

**Daniel grinned at this. As Garak slammed the man against the wall. "You are a member of a terrorist organization. You have no rights. Those books and posters condemn you all." He glanced at a picture of John Fredrick Paxton standing by a terra-Prime Flag."**

"**I got rights Vulcan. You people got no authority here."**

**Garak smiled coldly chilling the humans blood.**

"**What makes you think I am Vulcan? I am not and I do not play by their rules. Spock Chi Sarek is my family and you tried to have him killed. Answer my questions and I may give you a chance to live."**

**The human spit in his face. Garak growled and Slammed him back into the wall. He threw him at Daniel who hit him hard. Daniel dragged him up and glared. "Spock is my nephew you piece of garbage. He struck the man hard sending him back at Garak who twisted his arm behind his back. **

"**Talk now or they will be calling you lefty." The human struggled and Garak calmly broke his arm. He then Dropped him to his knees.**

**T'Mara leaned back against the wall and watched with dispassion. _While she did not agree she did understand and Garak had the right. Spock was his godson. Under Romulan law and even Vulcan law he could kill these men legally. It was an ancient thing and for once she was not going to question the logic of violence._**

**Twenty minutes latter they had the names of all of the leaders of Terra Prime. T'Mara calmly called the Federation President and sent him the list. If the teams hurried they might just capture the offenders before Amanda and Sarek arrived and maybe they keep the peace.**

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, April 18, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part XIV**

_**There was no doubt in Amanda's mind that her husband was angry. It radiated off his person. In her entire marriage she had only seen Sarek this angry once before and he had been in the height of Ponn Farr. This time it was pure emotion driving him. He knew someone had tried to kill Spock and there would be Hades to pay**_**. The couple moved toward the office of the President and anyone who got in their way was dispatched by a quick phaser shot. Philip Clark rose as the group entered the President's outer office. He moved to stop them from bursting in. He stood in front of the door determined to protect his boss.**

"**May I help you?" He said as he stepped out.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**T'Pol was with the President when the information came in. _She was not at all surprised at the source. It seemed Daniel and Garak had decided to prevent an interstellar incident. She almost smiled at this. Then again, Garak might have his own reasons not to have the balance of power shift at this time._**

**The President read the report, looked over at her, and said. "Admiral please sees that these Star Fleet officers are picked up. I will take care of the civilians."**

"**Yes sir." She said as she moved to call in security. "Soon would be wise. I do believe that Sarek is here." Her Keen hearing picked up Sarek's sharp chastisements of the aide.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I do not know who you are sir but you can not go in there." Phil said firmly.**

**Sarek's brow rose and he moved forward grabbing the youth by the throat. "I am the Vulcan who will decide if we will remain in the Federation. I am the Vulcan who will decide if we should take all of our colonies away and if we will remain allies of humanity. I am the Vulcan who will choose if peace or war will rule this quadrant. It is my only son that you failed to protect in this academy of Star Fleet. It is my Heir that you failed to protect!" Sarek's voice was calm but each word was said with care making it clear he was enraged. He casually carried the stunned aide into the President's off ice as he continued to list his complaints. "I asked that he be denied admission to this academy of yours human. However, for your own reasons he was allowed to enter and a Human almost killed him in front of his Uncles. I do believe that this was an act of war. Am I correct in this assumption? "**

**The President heard these words and paled. He moved around. "No ambassador it was not planned by us. We merely wished to see Vulcan have a visible face in our alliance. I swear on my honor Spock was never a target of this government."**

**Sarek looked over at the President and casually tossed the aide aside. He glared. "Know this if harm befalls my son, my heir I will make the Xindi appear civilized." **

**The President looked at Amanda as if to appeal to her humanity. What he saw chilled him. She was expressionless. **

"**Sarek is being kind enough to warn you. He will give you time to catch the offenders and deal with them. I will not. I want them. I want them delivered to me or else."**

"**We have laws Dr. Grayson." The Aide said jumping in. **

**Amanda looked over at him and said. "And so do we. Their lives or your own I care not which."**

**Her tone was so cold and icy that both humans were speechless.**

**T'Pol however knew that she could not allow this to happen. She moved to her leaders. "T'Sia they have been found. Several are no longer a threat and the others will be detained. Allow us to deal with them. Vulcan can not be involved it would only give credence to the idea that Earth is controlled by aliens if we give them over to you."**

"**I am not alien. " Amanda said but she suddenly sighed. "Find them T'Pol before I do and you can have them."**

**The Admiral nodded grateful for Garak's help. Because it was clear, Amanda had her own plans for the terrorists and a trial and detention were not among them. **

**Just then Spock came in he was being escorted by his grandfather and Galen.**

"**Mother? Why are you here?" He had not seen Sarek who stepped back and out of his line of sight.**

**Amanda spun around and ran to her son. She embraced him. "You have been injured?"**

**Spock's brow rose. "Just a small scratch. I am afraid a training mission went badly. Surely they did not send for you for that?"**

"**No Spock, we had some business to discuss with the President." Sarek said making his presence known.**

**Spock stiffened and became wary. "It is agreeable to see you sir." He said raising his hand in the Ta'al.**

"**Peace and Long life Spock." Sarek said. His eyes checking over his son. "Amanda please sees to Spock and your father. I must conclude this business before I can join you at end-meal."**

**The President could not believe Sarek's coldness to his son. However, he was not foolish enough to interfere. **

"**Yes Sir. Admiral I have that briefing you asked for." Spock said.**

"**Well done Cadet Spock please leave it. I am certain that we shall find it enlightening." T'Pol answered. **

**Spock nodded and left with his mother and grandfather after handing over the data disk. **

**Amanda glared at Sarek and the President but said. "End-meal will be at 1800 hours Sarek do not be late."**

**Sarek nodded and turned back to carry on his conversation with the president suddenly appearing calm and collected. _Philip Clark swallowed hard he was scared to death. He had never seen an angry Vulcan before. Now he had. Had they really come that close to war? It was a good thing the kid was ok. Sarek had looked ready to shoot someone and his wife was even more frightening. He knew he seen a side of Vulcan he never wanted to see again. The side that was feral and wild. He was suddenly afraid of Humanities oldest ally because they were not as logical and emotionless as they appeared to be. He had no doubt in his mind that if Spock had been killed Earth would burn.  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

-1 **By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Thursday, June 12, 2008**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part XV Sowing the seeds of the Future PG**

**Christopher Pike was relaxed and refreshed. The time on Risa had been just what he needed. He entered the bridge with a spring in his step and was not expecting the orders he got.**

"**Captain we have new orders." Number one said as she rose from the command chair. She walked over to him and handed him a PADD. Christopher Pike took the PADD expecting to be ordered back to patrol. As he read the orders his face darkened with anger. He looked up and said. "Ensign set a course for Earth Maximum warp."**

"**Captain what should we tell the crew?"**

**Pike looked up from his orders and said "Nothing for the moment. I want all senior staff in the briefing room in 10 minutes. I will brief them at that time and we will discuss what we will do when we arrive."**

**Number one nodded uncertain if she agreed. _The look of cold rage that had passed over her captain's face was highly unusual. She nodded however trusting him to do what was right. She watched him leave the bridge and prayed her own orders never had to be implemented. She really had no desire to remove him from command. Her orders were clear however if needs be she was to remove the Captain from command of the Federation Flag ship. She knew the reason but did not agree. Just because he was a Grayson did not mean he would side with them. Christopher Pike was a man of honor._**

**The Captain of the Enterprise left the room to think. In less then 9 minutes he had to tell his senior staff that they might have to defend Earth from their oldest ally and friend. _He sank into a chair and poured himself a cup of tea. This was not going to be easy. There was no way he was going to defend Earth they were clearly in the wrong. He was a Star Fleet officer and to him it meant more then just Earth. He was there to protect the Federation. Perhaps he could mediate. He sighed and pulled out a key board one thing was certain he could not allow Enterprise to be used against Vulcan. He quickly tapped several codes in. If he knew Star Fleet Command at all they would likely try to remove him from command if he did not agree to be the Earth back up. No he make sure his ship could not be used as weapon until this was resolved. If Earth did not have war ships she would have to talk and make things right. Sarek had every right to be angry. The fact was Star Fleet had dropped the ball. If this was not handled right the Federation would shatter. _The Captain of the Enterprise typed in the over ride commands and Enterprise answered him.**

"**Computer this is Captain Christopher Pike Command codes Alpha Beta 179 authorizing over ride Omega Ceti 7 now."**

**The computer replied. "Working. Greetings Shaile. Command codes are now yours all others are locked out. As per Omega orders New codes are from Mestral Samuel One."**

"**Good, These codes remain in effect until further notice. In the event that I do not contact you again by 2100 hours execute Standing order 7 and take Enterprise to Ceti."**

"**Acknowledged."**

**Christopher leaned back_. If he was taken prisoner the Enterprise would be taken to Ceti where the ship could easily be taken by their allies there. It was the safest way to remove one of the larger threats out there. He looked at his messages and there were several from members of his family they all said the same thing. Samuel One was now in effect. Over half of Star Fleets vessels were now under their direct control. There was no way they would allow this to escalate into a firefight. He tried not to think what his actions would do to his career. However peace was far more important and he had taken an oath to protect the Federation and he would do just that._**


	16. Chapter 16

-1 By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

**Thursday, June 12, 2008**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part XVI**

**Spock noted his Sarek's anger. _He was rather surprised at this. Why would Sarek be angry? Surely, the negotiations for the trade agreement could not be going that badly. Humans were difficult but not impossible to deal with. Spock never considered that his near miss might have brought his family racing to Earth. He had already dismissed the incident as unimportant. The MACO had been taken in for questioning and Spock was certain it was all a misunderstanding. He had merely gotten overly excited, as humans were likely to do. On the positive side of these events, Spock found he had allies. Several cadets from various worlds human and not had introduced themselves. Several seemed to want his assistance in training. Spock had agreed to help them learn to spar, as it was clear that they needed more skills then the humans could give them. While he was Vulcan and breed to peace, he understood that ending fight by superior skill was often preferable to a long dragged out one where someone could be injured. _Spock headed back for his classes grateful he had carried out his mission with minimal conflict with Sarek.**

**Sarek watched his son leave. He was filled with conflicting emotions. A _part of him longed to go and grab his son and hold him close. To examine every centimeter of his lanky frame and a certain that no real damage had been done to him. However, he could not do that. Spock had made his choice. He had chosen to defy Sarek and enter the Human Star Fleet. While Sarek was fully aware that many members of Amanda's family served there, he did not want Spock there. Even if they were at peace, Spock could not and should not be risked. Many thought that the Federation was solid and strong. Immovable and protective. In many ways it was. However, humanity still had its pockets of bigots. He had seen too much in his life to ever be totally trusting of humanity. With few exceptions, he knew they were a dangerous species. He looked over at his wife and noted the rage she barely contained. Amanda was the best of them and she was still more then ready to lay waste to her own world to protect her son. She was volatile in her emotions and that was what made humanity strong as well as dangerous. He did not want his only child to be exposed to this volatility until he had more experience. His wife was impulsive and brave as were most humans but t his did lead them into trouble. He thought of all the scrapes and tussles Enterprise had been in recent years. That alone made him concerned. No he wanted Spock safe and secure on Vulcan not running headlong into danger. Even his calm logical son would not be enough to counter Human impulsiveness unless he was in command and it would be many years before that could happen. Years that Spock could be injured or worse. No Sarek wanted Spock to come home. However, he would not beg. Spock needed to make the only logical choice and obey his sire. Until his son obeyed him, he would do little more then treat him with cool indifference. It was his hope that this treatment would show his son he was displeased and make the boy returns home seeking his approval once more. _**

**Amanda watched Sarek and Spock. _Two beings that are more stubborn she had yet to meet. Spock was his father's son in so many ways. Yet the stubbornness she wishes he had not inherited. It was clear to her that her mate loved their son. It was equally clear he was determined not to show this as it is a weakness. It was also clear that Spock thought his father did not care. Men they were just so…. Damn it why did they have to be so dominate? If only they could, both bend a little. She loved them both but could do little but allow them to work it out. She would not take sides in this insane battle of wills._**


	17. Chapter 17

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Saturday, June 14, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part XVII**

**Daniel watched as Garak calmly and coldly eliminated three of the four Terra Prime agents. He had made it messy and a clear execution. The last two wer left tied for the Federation security to find. He was functional barely. Daniel was not surprised or even dismayed at his Romulan relatives actions. _Overall he approved. The message was clear. Attempt to harm Spock and you die. More importantly this could not be traced to Sarek or Amanda. The message was brutal but cleanly done. Many might like to claim Sarek ordered it but the method was shocking and frankly more in line to what a human would do. It was a well known fact that the Grayson family had powerful protectors who tended to follow earth old forms. It would be all but impossible to prove a human had not done this. _Daniel looked at T'Mara who was clearly not pleased but she had not stopped it either. _He had a feeling she would have done the deed only a little cleaner. The Order for these terminations had not come from Sarek or Amanda both could honestly say they had noting to do with the actions a verifier would even prove this. No these orders came down from T'Pau herself. Not that Daniel thought Garak took orders from the Vulcan leader but for the moment her orders allowed T'Mara to let Garak do his worst. He had always known she had a core of steel and it was interesting to see it in action. Daniel grinned as he wondered how Romulus would take this. A Tal Shair agent acting for the Vulcan Matriarch?_**

**Garak looked up from his staging of the event and smiled. "And who said I am not following orders Daniel? A war at this time is not in Romulus best interest."**

**Daniel grinned and said "Well you have to admit Garak it not often our people agree on something."**

"**Yes, I know and for that reason I am most pleased. For once I have proof we really might have a chance to get along again. We really are not so different. We may well have a starting point for **

**re-unify. Family and children are clearly important to both our races. "**

**T'Mara glared at him. "We are peaceful people. T'Pau should not have ordered this."**

**Garak ginned as he snapped a photo of the agents. They would hit the wire unanimously latter in the evening. After all the lesson had to be seen by all. "It is a message Commander. One that the humans will heed. Sometimes it is necessary to point out that the cost will be high to act foolishly. It is far better this then a war. Of course for myself most humans are useless. Daniel , Amanda, Adrianna and Rordon being the exceptions. If it was not for them I might well like to see a break. Far better Vulcan come back to us then continue to try to mold the humans into a civilized race."**

"**Oh and your people are civilized?" Daniel quipped back.**

"**Of course not Daniel and that is the point we do not pretend to be." Garak said.**

**Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "Let's go because that is starting to sound logical to me. I just wish there been an other way. Killing is wrong."**

"**As long as they lived they were a threat to you and our family. I will not allow such a thing to thrive." Garak said. "They had a chance and tried to fight still. Sometimes one must destroy a mad Shelat."**

"**Yes, but it is still difficult." T'Mara said. **

"**They will blame each other for this. The kill is in a human manner and I was humane. It only looks brutal. In any case they would have done far worse to Spock or perhaps one of the other children. Sometimes fear is the best protection T'Mara. It protected Amanda's family during the last war and it will protect them now. For even as Khan feared Vulcan retaliation so then the humans will fear a Khans. The fact that none still reside here on earth is irrelevant this will make them believe it is so."**

**Daniel shook his head. _If only you knew Garak. But some secrets could not be shared. He had to agree the Romulan had done a very nice Eagle. It made him wonder if Romulans did similar methods of display. The Ancient Viking kill method was brutal but Garak had snapped their necks firs. Humane as he said but the humans might not see that. Impressions was everything._**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Law enforcement arrived at the address given to them by the Admiral. The federal agents went in and came running back out. **

"**What is it?" Their Captain asked.**

"**Sir, it is …. OMG." One of the men lost his lunch all over the grass.**

**Their captain ran in and froze in shock. _He had heard about this but never seen it. He left the room and like his subordinate promptly became ill. Such a thing had not been seen since the war. It was clear that someone was protecting that Vulcan Cadet. The message was written in the Terra Primers blood. This was not good someone of the Khan's was still on Earth. There had been rumors of their alliance but this was proof. However, they would deny it and there was nothing anyone could do because verifiers would prove they had no idea who their guardian angels were. It was one of the reasons no one had ever dared to kill John Grayson despite his having many enemies. Their shadow protectors were just to scary. The last time this had happened was when someone had tried to kill John Grayson's father. It was impossible to believe that the pact still held. The pact no one on Earth ever understood. Only the Grayson family had ever been able to sway a Khan or one of his inhuman children. The Grayson had fought against him and many had died. However when possible Khan did not kill them. They were always spared. Millions would die but any of the Grayson line had always been spared unless they sacrificed themselves or were killed by accident. History said that there been an alliance and Khan had never broken it. For some odd reason he considered this family and their people to be his equals. So even as many of his people were killed or fled they honored their pact. Captain Hanson wondered why but the proof of the legend had once more been seen. This Kill method was straight from the history books in all its bloody brutality. Who or what were the Grayson's to inspire such loyalty? It was clear that th e pact now extended to Amanda Grayson's Vulcan son and this was going to make those in the top positions on early shudder with _fear. **

**Touch a Grayson and Die like this. The Pact remains and they are under our protection From Mestral to Khan a Blood oath.**

**From the Eagles to the Bear and Tiger.**

**The Captain cleaned his mouth and sighed. "Tape off this area as of now this crime scene is classified." He would follow procedures but if it happened like the last time then news of this event would be on all the news casts from her to Kronus. He just wished he did not know the truth of who did this. Because that was classified and if the rest of humanity learned the truth it be a mess. He was just glad that some crazy get the blame if it leaked out. He hoped.**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**  
"I do not understand the message?" T'Mara questioned.**

**Daniel smiled ruefully. Khan flew a banner with a pair of Eagles on it. The symbol of his house. The Grayson banner had Shelats Saber toothe cats on it. Or the closest thing to it on Earth is a Bear and Tiger. It is an oath from one house to the other. Mestral demonstrated the power of Vulcan to the Kahns and even in the war they did not wish to have interference hence the pact. Mutual protection and mutual alliance. They clashed but in the end Khan escaped on a Grayson ship. His youngest children were absorbed into the Grayson line protected from death. Several of his line married into the Tuckers and Reed branches of the family. Many of the augments are safe on our colonies or Ceti. It is merely reminding the world of the pact. It was well publicized the family was neutral officially. Or that is what Amanda taught me. Carbon Creek was almost an independent kingdom during the war."**

**Garak and T'Mara both seemed to think on this for a while. Garak had merely written what T'Pau had suggested he did not really understand the meaning behind _it. However if what Daniel said was true humans would be afraid and that might not be a good thing. Scared humans were irrational. He clearly recalled the Ceti incident. He hoped T'Pau had contingency plans._**

"**Don't worry Garak they will likely try to blame Sarek." Daniel said. "After all no one believes in the boogey man anymore. Or rather that Is what Khan is to most humans. Actually that a good thing we can blame the boogey man."**

**Identical brows rose at this. **

"**Daniel that is hardly logical to blame a children's myth." T'Mara said but she saw his point. _It was irrational to believe that a Khan still lived and guarded the Graysons. So the humans would look for other explanations not all of which would be logical. And Sarek had not ordered this nor had T'Sia Amanda or Skon. Yes they be safe. Because no one would believe T'Pau would order such a thing. And even if they did she would never come to Earth to be checked. The plan was logical if brutal. _**


	18. Chapter 18

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Tuesday, June 24, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 18 Saving an Alliance PG-13**

**Sarek was very angry and he seemed to shake with it. He looked away having issued his warning. He was fighting for control. Amanda however did not so understand nor was she in a forgiving mood. Her glare sent chills down Philip Clark's spine. He looked over at the President who seemed to be searching for some placating words to say. He looked on and suddenly recalled that it was Lady Amanda who had won the only real and lasting trade treaty with the Klingon Empire for her holdings on Altair 7 and the peoples of Ceti.**

"**Sarek must be a willing to be diplomatic. I on the other hand have no such constraints. If harm comes to Spock because of your MACO's there will be Hades to pay. I am human and I will not even attempt to restrain my emotional reactions." Amanda said coolly. "My son seeks to understand his human side." She paused. "To this end I did not forbid his enrolling in Star Fleet. I believed that opportunities for Spock would out weight the danger he might face. Repeatedly the people of the Federation are assured that Star Fleet is a Peaceful organization and yet this is the third time this same entity has endangered a member of our family. This is unacceptable. If you cannot control your marines then you should not have them. Perhaps their presence should be reduced and they should be integrated into the ships and crews. In this way perhaps they could be controlled."**

**The President stiffened at this casual yet demanding remark. _He glanced over and noted that Admiral T'Pol's head seemed to incline in agreement. Then again, she never did really like MACO's on Star Fleet ships. Not even back on the NX -01. _"MACO's and Star Fleet would never act to endanger any Cadet. It is clear that this is the action of a rouge enlisted man. Star Fleet and the MACO's can not force people to not be xenophobic." The President said.**

**The glare he got chilled him. **

"**Perhaps a more careful screening process should be implemented. Amanda and I might be forgiving and willing to listen to your explanations. However, there are cadets from several worlds that would not and could not by their nature so understand. Admiral Shran does not so understand and neither is Ambassador Felix. Both have family members at your academy." Sarek said with a warning glare.**

**The protest died as Admiral T'Pol added her support. "Sir Sarek is correct if harm befell any of Shran's or Felix's kinsmen Earth would face a war. Given recent events, it would end the Federation. I am disturbed that such xenophobia still exists. We have tried hard to integrate the crews however, Star Fleet continues to try to segregate the crew compliments and humans still command most ships. As long as this continues, the Federation will stagnate and in time split apart as her members maintain their own fleets. Vulcan has her own fleet as does Andoria and Tellar. Betazoid will never agree to dismantle their own given the issues of protest humans have been making about Telepaths. Once more, you seek to register them on Earth. Sir these issues must be dealt with."**

**The President cursed and _called for the Head of Star Fleet and the MACO's he would have to give Sarek a bone to chew on and it seemed that the easiest sacrifice was the MACO's. He still could not believe that half the fleet was heading to Ceti. Someone had planted a rather bad virus in the computers. Damn Terra Prime. It was clear that they had had a hand in this mess. He would see them all locked up forever._**

**Sarek watched the emotions run across the human's _face. It was clear that they would capitulate to the demands. The MACO"S would be absorbed into Star Fleet. Personally Sarek would rather the whole fleet be disbanded but knew this was never going to happen. At least now, many of the officers and men would be under the direct control of members of his wife's family. At least for a while. It was the best he could hope for. It was a bonus that the President was to stupid to realize that the computers and ships were still as always under Grayson family control. Only that safety feature allowed Sarek to remain in control of his anger._**

**Phil came in and went to the President's side. "Sir you have to see this." He looked pale and ill.**

**The President looked at the pictures and promptly grabbed for a waste basket as he became ill. "OMG".**

**Sarek glanced at the images and said. "I do not believe any deity had a hand in this event."**

**The president lost his lunch and said. "No a demon. Khan…."**

**Sarek's brow rose and he almost smiled. "One could hope. Perhaps we were wrong to consider all humans without honor. It seems some still honor their word."**

**The Aide glared at him. The President said. "Outlaws and mad men."**

"**Who have just saved your world. Do as we ask and peace will remain. If not, I find this method of execution most interesting." Sarek said. He turned and left without the traditional goodbye which of course frightened the humans all the more.**


	19. Chapter 19

Wednesday, June 25, 2008

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 19**

**Oh course the news of the attack on Spock was a shock. Many at the academy were deeply concerned and worried. For many years Star Fleet and even the MACO's had believed themselves to be the most liberal and welcoming of the human organizations. To learn that there were members of a terrorist cell hidden in their ranks and that many such individuals were of a high rank was untenable. Rordan who had been injured helping Spock was instantly promoted form Lt. Commander to Commander to take over the duties of the former Martial arts Leader. **

**The newly promoted Commander took the position with a smile that should have concerned the academy staff. Like Spock Rordan was well trained he was effectively a level 8 specialist. His records however only listed him as a class 6. Then again, Rordan could not exactly advertise he was an expert in Romulan martial arts as well as the Vulcan and human forms. His only weak area was in the Andorian forms and he was rather certain Galen would help him catch up in that area. **

**Garak watched as his son received his promotion with a mix of pride and annoyance. He watched as the young man saluted his Star Fleet commanders and sighed. **

_**He would have made such a fine officer for the fleet. Oh well at least here he is less likely to get stabbed in the back. Ok maybe not but at least he is able to protect Spock. That is something I suppose. Seriously, I hope those fools have learned something.**_

**Devin and Daniel watched Garak with amusement. "He seems proud and annoyed." Devin said softly to his cousin.**

"**He is. I mean think about it. On one hand his son has proven himself to be a worthy leader and protector. The Promotion shows this very well. On the other hand he is in Star Fleet. Garak is probably wishing he was in the fleet." Daniel said with a grin. "I mean think about it at this rate Rordan might well be facing Romulans soon. Garak has to have mixed feeling about that. While he knows we are all loyal to the Federation he is still a Loyal Romulan."**

"**True, I guess I tend to forget that. He is just so … much a part of the family."**

**Daniel chuckled. "Yes and it annoys him to no end I am sure. He has been doing a fine dance on that high wire for the last 17 years. I am certain he will boast of his sons rapid rise as well as warn his people of it. At this rate Rordan will make Captain by the time he is 35. I do not envy him. He loves Garak but is a Star Fleet officer. Garak is an honorable being but it can not be easy. I know he was even less pleased the Sarek when Rordan chose Star Fleet. The only thing that made it palatable was that Rordan said it was the closest he could come to being a true warrior. That made Garak have to give in."**

"**Here I thought my family life was complicated with Martel joined us. However I admit to being pleased with Heather's choice. He may be a little stuffy but he treats her well."**

**Daniel grinned. "He is a full blooded Vulcan Devon. Stuffy is in the genetic code. We all got lucky there."**

"**Don't I know it." Devon said with a grin. "I am thinking we got the best of it. I mean look at Chris. He smart as a whip and still has a sense of humor."**

"**He does?" Daniel quipped back. "Seriously , I never have guessed. Then again he is on the flag ship. That has to make life less them amusing at times."**

"**I sure would not want to b e him now." Devon said.**

"**I know, I afraid he could be in trouble if they learn the truth."**

"**Well they won't. Martel made the program look like it was done by Terra Prime. Brilliant move. I knew my daughter bonded with him for a reason."**

**Daniel chuckled at this. "She bonded with him because he is her soul mate."**

**Devon slugged his younger cousin in the shoulder and they both went back to watching the ceremony.**


	20. Chapter 20

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, April 18, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 20 Setting things upside down.**

**Several hours earlier-**

"Captain Pike we have entered the Ceti system." Ensign Uhura said.

"Hail the control officer of the planet. We need to inform them we are not in control of the ship." Pike said. He kept his face impassive as the core control came on line.

The Commander of Ceti's central control came on line and with a perfectly straight-faced demanded to know why there were six star fleet vessels in her space.

Captain Pike winced at this. _He knew that the commander was fully aware of the situation but for the sake of the ruse, he had to act confused and contrite. He just hoped his meager acting skills were up to the task._

"_We seem to be having a malfunction on our computer core Commander."_

"_Six Star Fleet Vessels with computer problem?" The Commander asked with a sarcastic retort. It seems you should find better programmers. Perhaps Vulcan's would do a superior job to mere humans."_

Next to him Number one Stiffened. She was highly offended and expected her Captain to be as well. However, she was surprised to note he was amused at the comment.

"Well you know they say, "To error is human to --"

"Forgive Divine. " Yes Captain I know the Quote. It seems that your people had best hope the Human mate of Sarek of Vulcan remembers this."

Christopher Pike winced at the sarcastic retort. "One could hope. If we could have permission to dock?"

"Granted provided you can control your ship."

"We may be able to shut down the engines and glide in."

Core command glared and replied. "So so and we will tractor you in. Be warned we are prepared to deal harshly with you if this is a ruse to take control of Ceti. The Betazoid Fleet has been informed of your arrival."

"Peace Commander we really are suffering a malfunctioning computer." The Captain said. "I have never lied to you."

"True enough Captains. Prepare to be brought in." Commander Hanson said with a smile. "You have always been an honorable man Chris."

Number One was shocked at the sudden change in attitude. _It seemed that the outrage was all for show. An act to make sure the Fleet knew how displeased the people of Ceti were. She wondered how her captain knew the woman who clearly seemed to have a fondness for him. She made a mental note to look into the connection. Clearly more was going on then was on the surface. She had a very uneasy feeling about this. The disruption of ships systems was simply too easy. Something more was clearly going on and she wanted to know what. She was loyal to Captain Pike to a certain degree but her first duty was to Star Fleet and the Federation._

Captain Pike leaned back in his chair_. So far so good. He knew this was a balancing act. He had to pretend and he had to protect his people as well as the Federation. He just hoped Amanda kept her temper in check. Somehow, she had to or Sarek would lose it. Not that he blamed Sarek, as Spock was important to the future of all of the Clan. Sometime youth were just too reckless. He would definitely have his hands full with that one. Spock I wonder if you realize what you are joining, the Fleet has done to the Galaxy. It is most certainly turning it on it upside down._

Ensign Uhura watched her Captain. He was clearly hiding something. However in the moths since she joined Enterprise she had grown to trust him. What ever It was clearly important and maybe had no bearing on why they were here. She sighed and carried out his orders alert to any subtle changes. She wanted to keep Him and the crew safe both were important to her as they had become her family.

TBC…

Reviews are most welcome Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to give me encouragement.

Lisa


	21. Chapter 21

-1**2008/7/14**

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not betaed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 21 Plausible Deniability PG-13**

Amanda watched the news and despite the gruesomeness of the reports smiled. It seemed that some things were eternal. That thought should have bothered her as she had tried hard to embrace the ideals and teaching of Surak. However, she would admit if only to herself she was pleased that the Terra Prime Agents were dead. In addition to the ones Garak and their forces had eliminated or captured over a dozen more were found executed. Sarek had not been pleased with this and he had actually had some strong words to say to Garak and T'Mara and Daniel. All three however had been innocent of those executions. It seemed that the message that they wrote was in fact true. Some of the Khan family were still on Earth and were still guarding her family. She idly moved a pawn only to have her "Uncle" Vijay take it. She would have to pay more attention she thought. She sipped her tea and recalled her father annoyance at the reporters who had swamped him.

One hour earlier-

"Mr. Grayson is it true that you and your family ordered the execution of Terra Prime."

"Are you planning on taking over the world?"

John Grayson had faced the press conference with annoyance. He raised his hand.

"I have no idea where you people come up with such insane ideas. As if, I would want to rule Earth. Please I have enough aggravation dealing with the political Hacks who run both Star Fleet and the appropriation committees. Ask me if I love to take over production of all the shipping I would say yes. Hell I am an executive after all. I have no idea what went on. I thought those morons of Terra Prime were long gone." He paused for affect.

"As to ordering those executions. What do I look like a Mafia don? Please I am not an Orion. However, I admit to being pretty pissed off that some one tried to kill my Grandson. I would have happily shot them myself but it seems someone beat us to it. In any case, I am not a law official. I have no knowledge of any pact or promises made by anyone. Besides does anyone really believe that there a Khan running around out there? Please if there was, we all are under his heel. I cannot believe that you have no better news then to promote urban legends. Now if you will excuse me I have a family dinner to attend." With that, he left the room with reporters shouting questions at his back.

A tall dark man joined him.

"That was not very Subtle ViJay."

"It was not intended to be John. No one harms you or your family."

John stopped at looked at his oldest and closest friend. "Next time warn me."

"No, Plausible deniability John. I will keep you and your family safe as per our agreement. "

John Grayson sighed and nodded. "And we will keep your family hidden. Agreed. Moreover, ViJay thank you. Spock is dear to me."

"To all of us. He is the future John for all our people."

John nodded as his friend slipped away back into the shadows.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Amanda handed ViJay a bottle of Coke and he opened it with ease. "Spock will be safe T'Sia I sent several of my family to watch his back."

"I know you have. ViJay thank you but do not endanger yourself. That is not part of the pact."

The dark man smiled and said. "I am most skilled Lady Amanda. I had to beat out all of my cousins for the honor of taking this task. All will be well. Besides Terra Prime is just as dangerous to us as they are to you. I would say it was mutually beneficial. Sometime fear is a good motivator."

Amanda rolled her eyes and moved a chess piece. She looked up to see Sarek come in. He seemed disturbed. His eyes locked on ViJay. He noted Vala was sitting watching the game with intense interest.

"Hello Sarek. " She said, "Care to play a game of Chess. Those two have been battling for and hour. I was supposed to play the winner."

"Sorry Aunt Vala but I have to think hard or I get bet."

She laughed at this. Sarek came into the room and picked up a second chessboard. He _knew far more was going on but he also knew sometimes he was better off not knowing everything his wife did. It was far easier to simply trust she knew what she was doing. After all Amanda was as skilled a diplomat as he was._


	22. Chapter 22

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

2008/7/14

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed

Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 22 How do I know you PG**

Sarek watched his wife. They had been bonded for may years and she still had the power to surprise him. _She was in so many ways the perfect benevolent human and yet at times a darker side showed through. He could not help but wonder at these times. Was that a remnant of his people's darker passions or was it part of her Augment genes? He knew that Lady Amanda Grayson was considered one of the Federations greatest humanitarians and he was pleased and proud of this. Yes he was proud of his wife's many accomplishments. In the area of academics she was unrivaled and in her good deeds she was as much a legend as he was in the diplomatic spheres. Yet there was a core of steel in her. A dark side that would show up when he or their family was threatened. It could be ruthless and merciless and Sarek would admit if only to himself it was fascinating. As he watched her joke and play chess with her honorary "Uncle" he knew she had approved his actions. Vijay Sigh was a cold blooded and merciless killer. He had dispatched the Terra Prime agents with little thought or care. His ruthlessness made Garak seem like a boy scout and that was slightly disturbing to Sarek. Watching the male Sarek noted he appeared to simply be a rather indulgent god father but it was clear he was far more. His gaze was alert and he was fully aware of every single movement in the room. His appearance seemed harmless but that was just a facade one Sarek knew he could ignore at his peril. He knew that like Felix and Garak this man was fond of Amanda and his son. It was this affection that had caused him to dispatch the Terra Prime agents so ruthlessly. Sarek unlike John however knew that the action was as much for his own safety as that of Amanda. It would hardly do for the people of Earth to start scanning for anomalies. Vijay's family like Amanda's was wealthy and powerful and like Amanda's it could not bear close scrutiny. No they hid in plan sight just as the Grayson's did. They were Augments but they sought to live in peace and if they did occasionally rise to prominence, it was through legitimate democratic forms. It was hardly their fault that they were all direct decedents of Khan. Sarek knew them to be decent and honorable people who never forgot a debt and that was the greatest comfort he had. Because they would see his son and wife were always safe here on Earth._

Sarek moved a chess piece and brought his concentration back to the game. _It would not do to be distracted because strategy was one place that these people excelled in. He watched as he lost a piece. Yes it was a fatal flaw to underestimate any member of Amanda's family be they by blood or not. _

Vijay watched Sarek and smiled. _Poor Sarek his son has certainly disrupted his well ordered life. I for one am glad we were growing so board here on Earth. Keeping an eye on Spock will certainly liven up our lives. It would never do to be bored. That way lead to trouble for all of us. Yes Spock's rebellion is a welcome disruption. It will keep my younglings out of mischief._


	23. Chapter 23

Disruption of Routine

Disclaimer: See Part One

By Fire Star

26 July 2008

Part 23 A sharp mind and body is a necessity PG

Raj Sigh watched as his god-mothers son came into the Dojo_. He reflected on his facility that was used to teach Star Fleet Cadets the more deadly forms of martial Arts. It was a class that a few students were allowed to take in addition to their normal combat training. While Star Fleet was the exploration arm of the Federation it was still a fact that there were many dangerous species out there. The Sigh dojo helped ensure that at least some cadets had the training to deal with it._ This brought a smile to his face. He knew that's tar Fleet allowed each cadet two electives a term. _One had to deal with Physical training and the other could be in Federation or allied cultures, art or the sciences._

Raj had been amused that T'Pol had signed Spock up for this class.

The Admiral watched Spock as he took his place. _After the incident at the Academy she was even more insistent that his training be increased in the areas of Self Defense. Ironically it was Sarek who suggested they ask Raj to help. Sarek had always been impressed with the young man's discipline and now he was in his mid 40's and a leader in his field of study. It was a good choice in T'Pol's mind._

Spock bowed to his instructor and began the forms. _He had been looking forward to this class as it was a greater test if his skills then the Star Fleet ones. He also enjoyed them because he did not have to hold back. He could go full out and not have to worry about injuring a weaker human sparing partner. He knew full well the Sigh family secret and it was one he guarded carefully. The Sigh family had always been close associates of both his parents and it was an honor to train with them. Spock had learned many human ancient human fighting styles from Raj and looked forward to learning more. Here at least he did not have to pretend. One nice thing about the Sigh's they never cared if he_ _lost control and they never judged him. Instead they helped him channel his anger and rage into a productive thing. Spock found this was often easier to do then simply suppressing his rages. Sometimes his human side was to strong for his Vulcan controls and in those times a hard work out with Raj allowed him a safe outlet and increased his skills for his future employment. I must one day find a way to repay their kindness._

Raj watched Spock work with his son Galan. _Spock has improved. I must consider adding more difficulty to his Katana. It would not do for him to be bored. I am please Galan has Spock with him at the Academy. It is a good thing to have allies near. Besides no one there even challenges my son on any level. Spock son of Sarek however makes him have to work to stay number one and that is a good thing. A blade must always stay sharp to work effectively and so must the human mind. Only a Vulcan could challenge us in this area. No mere human could. I must find a way to repay Spock for his help one day. I know Gallon enjoys this time far more because he has a worth opponent. _


	24. Chapter 24

-1**Disruption of Routine**

**Disclaimer- See Part 1**

**Monday, July 28, 2008**

**By-Fire Star**

**Part 24 No Choice PG-13**

**Amanda paced their room. She was clearly still very angry. "Sarek we have to find a way to protect Spock he is a target."**

**Sarek rose from his meditation position and said. "I have given him the only protection I can."**

**Amanda spun around and glared at him. "Damn you, Sarek how dare you disown my son!"**

**Sarek flinched he felt the whop of her rage as a physical blow. He staggered back as her angry and violent emotions came flying across the bond. Her rage was so strong she forgot to shield him and he had been totally open wanting no possibility of miscommunication.**

**Sarek cried out in shock and pain. Amanda froze and saw him stagger. "Amanda?" He asked confused.**

**She instantly lost her anger and ran to his side. She caught him and helped him to the couch his balance gone as he almost passed out from the blow. Despite her rage, Amanda was at Sarek's side in an instant. _She loved him even when she wanted to kill him for being so insensitive to her and Spock. _"Sarek what happened?" She was suddenly afraid.**

"**I…" Sarek blocked his pain as he fell against the couch. **_**He could not believe that had happened. He swallowed hard as he complicated the sudden disruption in their bond. Amanda was truly angry and he had felt her rage as a physical blow to his mind and Katra. Had she slapped him physically it would not have hurt as much. **_**"I gave Spock the only protection I could."**

"**You disowned Him and told the President he was no son of yours!" Amanda shouted.**

**Sarek winced as she was sitting almost on his lap. "Of course I did. If he is my son, he is a weakness to be exploited. Vulcan and the Federation and especially Earth must believe that there are no ties between us any longer. Only then will Spock be safer. My heir is a valuable asset. An outcast has no place or position to be used against me or us. Spock has chosen Star Fleet. Star Fleet and the humans do not recognize my rank other then that of an ambassador. That would not protect Spock. To those who know me they know I would do anything to protect and defend my wife, son and clan. Vulcan itself would be obligated to protect my heir. However, if Spock is seen as an outcast where is the value in harming him? If I seem cold and indifferent how would harming him be of value to any being?"**

**Slowly comprehension came to his beloved's face. _Surely, she did not believe he intended to forever cast his son out. Yes, he was angry but he still needed his heir. He would forgive and restore him once he saw reason. Until then he give him the only protection he could. His indifference. "I _give him the freedom to be just an other Vulcan. Not Spock son of Sarek and heir to the house of Surak. Now he will have time to explore his human side. You did desire this wife."**

"**Surely you can tell Spock the truth?"**

"**No, He to must believe it. There is always a price for our choices Amanda. Spock to must learn this lesson."**

"**You are punishing him and me for daring to 0--"**

"**Kadith enough. There will be no further discussion on this my wife. You will obey me in this. I have done what I can. The alternative is for me to order T'Pol to remove my son to Vulcan forcibly. Is that what you wish? I can have it done in less then 10 mics. I would prefer my heir safe and secure away from the danger these humans present. Spock should learn his roles and places not be out there risking life and Katra for the humans."**

**Amanda _cursed softly knowing she had to give in if Spock was to have time to explore away from the restrictions of their Vulcan society. If she pushed, the issue Spock would be brought back home perhaps in chains and any chance of reconciliation would be gone forever. She had to let the two stubborn males work it out on their own terms. _"I do not agree, however I will obey you in this my husband. Know however that the human heart may be slow to forgive this."**

"**I know my wife. Fortunately you have a Vulcan soul and you will in time see I am correct in my actions."**

**Amanda _sighed and knew she probably would agree in time. Spock however was far more human then his father thought and he might never forgive either of them._**


	25. Chapter 25

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**2008/7/14**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 25 Mestral's covenant**

**Sarek left Amanda to brood. _He knew sometimes she just had to be angry for a while. He did not like the situation but he could do nothing to change it. He was the right and his son was wrong. In time Spock would understand and return home and take up his duties. Sarek decided a walk to the market might be in order. While Amanda needed to brood he did not wish her mood to remain foul. He had seen a small shop that sold rare roses. Perhaps he should stop and see if there were any specimens worth of her garden. He knew that roses were often the bridge between them. Early in their marriage he had created a rose garden for his wife. It was his way of showing her that she could thrive in the harsher climates of Vulcans like the roses. Amanda was a strong woman and she sometimes needed to be to deal with him. Sarek knew himself well. He was stubborn and demanding of his family. He needed to keep them safe even from themselves. It was his duty to protect his wife and son. Then when he pushed to hard and to fast he fell back on the roses to show his beloved soul mate that their love could endure anything. It was the proof of his love he allowed himself and it would remind his wife they were one. Just like the flower he planned to buy her. It was a rare cross breed just like his son._**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Amanda watched Sarek head out and sighed. _She went to the com line and called Raj. She had to be certain Spock was safe. If Sarek refused to act in the official Vulcan Ambassadors capacity she would act unofficially as the leader of her family. Sarek would learn she would officially follow his lead in public but in private she would ensure her beloved son was safe. She was a Grayson and they were never totally unprotected here on Earth. Her ancestor Mestral's covenant would be useful once more and perhaps it was wise for her to renew the bonds for surely Spock would have need of them one day. Even if returned to Vulcan as his father wished the connections Amanda could give him would certainly make his life and career easier. Yes she would play the dutiful wife and still be the protective mother Leymath to her son._**


	26. Chapter 26

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine **

**Christopher Pike walked down to sick bay. He had to check on something for T'Sia Amanda.**

**"Dr. Bryce are you free?"**

**"Yes I am Captain. What can I do for you?"**

**Christopher Pike smiled and motioned that he wished to speak in private.**

**The doctor lead the way to his office.**

**"What is it Chris?"**

**"Lady Amanda wishes Spock to be posted on Enterprise when he graduates. She seems to think it is the safest place for him. So she wants you to upgrade the sick bay without being obvious about it. She sent us a blank check to do that. I was told you have carte blanche. Oh and she is sending some other staff from the clinic as well and asked that you come for a seminar as soon as you can. She said you have been wanting to visit home for a while and this will be a good cover. I am to grant you as much leave as you want."**

**Bryce grinned at this. "Well that is wonderful. I was hoping to get home to see Jess and the children. As you know Tanya is getting married in about six weeks. I was planning on taking leave then. But this is better. I can leave now as Dr. Goran is here. He can take over for me. Of course I would like to visit Tabitha and Tom before I go. I know I will see them at the wedding but well I love to spend some time with my youngest at her home. She is very proud of it. She and Tom have worked hard at building it for us to visit and so far we all been to busy to do so. She knows this but still..."**

**"I know Bryce it is hard with everyone so spread out. Get ready and pack. I will meet you in the transporter room in 10 minutes. I just have to go change into something more casual. Somehow I think it be better to not be in uniform."**

**Bryce laughed at this. "Wear the Green tunic. It makes you look human. Oh and Chris be careful. Number one is paranoid. Tell Amanda I will have a fully equipped Sick bay. Spock will be in good hands. I like the boy myself. Remember he is a favorite of Jess's. That boy has the voice of an angel. She would never forgive me it I did not take good care of him."**

**Chris frowned at this. "I know and I will take that under advisement. I sometimes forget Bryce..."**

**"That is a good thing Chris. If you do not remember the connection most will miss it. It is a good thing. Because if you do not make the connections no one else can either and that gives Spock an ally few would suspect. We have to use care here."**

**"I know, I just wish..."**

**"We all do Chris now go change boy. We do not need to be late."**

**Chris sighed and did as he was told. **_**It was good to have family close even if they were family only by marriage.**_

**He left the doctor to pack and headed to his quarters to change. **_**Yes it would be best to be just an old family friend tonight rather than a Star Fleet Captain**_**. He spotted his first officer and casually said. "Dress is casual tonight. Civilian clothing Commander would be best. We do not want the Governor to be mistaken in our intentions."**

**"Aye sir. I will go change. " She left him and headed to her room.**

**Chris grinned as he went to change. At least he had comfortable clothing to wear. However he was not going to wear the green tunic. It would be far better to wear earth made things tonight.**

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 27**

**Christopher Pike walked toward the transporters. He smiled as his first officer joined him.**

**"So I see you have decided to join me Number One. I am glad of it. President Jones will be most pleased."**

**Number One looked at him and forced a smile. "It has been many years since I last visited this world. I am told they have made some wonderful additions to it. It would be foolish to waste such a chance to see the new gardens at the city center. As you know sir Ceti is similar to my world in climate and topography. I would love to see what they have done in terra forming."**

**Christopher Pike smiled. **_**It was such a transparent ruse**_**. "Of course how could I forget that. Ceti is a lovely world. Ah here is Dr. Bryce. I was afraid he would not make it on time."**

**"Oh I would never miss this visit Chris. You know my daughter Tabitha lives here with her husband and children. I have not seen her in three years. While letters and vids are alright it is not the same. My wife Jess would never forgive me if I did not stop in."**

**"Well true enough. Come on then let's not keep our hosts waiting." The three of them stepped onto the transporter. Number one was deep in thought**_**. She did not know that Dr. Bryce had family on Ceti. She wondered briefly if this Tom was a telepath? If so then it was news Star Fleet had to know. She knew Bryce was human but all too often connections caused incidents. She suddenly had a very uncomfortable feeling. What if Bryce was a spy for the Vulcans? After all they were closely tied to Ceti.**_

**The group materialized at the door of the Governor's mansion. They were greeted by several escorts and lead to the back gardens. **_**She had been right they were breath taking beautiful. **_

**"Welcome to my home." The Governor Jones said. "Please come in. We have the meal almost ready to serve. It is good to see you once more Chris."**

**"It is good to see you to sir. Has Tom and Tabitha arrived yet? I know Bryce is eager to see them."**

**"My nephew is running late. Do not be concerned. It seems Tabitha has been a little ill. "**

**Bryce seemed suddenly concerned.**

**"Do not be worried doctor I am told the symptoms will pass. However please do not let Tabitha know I told you. She wanted to surprise you herself."**

**Bryce froze then grinned "Well I'll be. I will try to act surprised then." He said.**

**Number One looked confused. **

**"A grandbaby well it is about time." Dr. Bryce said. "They have been married long enough."**

**Govenor Jones chuckled at this. "Yes well you know they have to be on the same planet and all. Poor Tom has been kept busy. My fault as you know he was on our trade commission."**

**Bryce scowled at that. "You work the boy to hard. Oh well at least they managed. Now how about a drink?"**

**"This way to the bar Doctor." Came the laughing reply.**

**Little did they realize that they had just given out vital intelligence**_**. Number one frowned as concern flooded her mind.**_

_**Damn this is not a good thing. I have to decide what to do about it. **_**Chris thought.**

**They all headed to the bar. Just then Miranda Jones came running in. "Papa there is a call for you. It is auntie T'Pau."**

**The Governor of Ceti sighed and went to take the call. **

**Miranda Jones turned to face the visitors. She walked over and caught the Enterprise first officer in a dark glare. In the next instant there was a cry as Number one collapsed. **

**Dr. Bryce ran over to check her over.**

**"Do not be concerned Doctor. I just removed some information. She will just think she became overly warm. She cannot be allowed to remember the connection you have to us."**

**Bryce frowned and said. "Captain we need to take her back to the ship at once."**

**"Do it Bryce." Chris said **_**a little annoyed that the problem had been solved so ruthlessly. Yet a part of him was grateful.**_

**Miranda looked at him and said. "Your welcome Captain. She is a friend so you could not do it. But be warned she is not as loyal as you believe."**

**Chris nodded. **_**He knew this but he had hoped... Well that was over now. He would remain her Captain and friend but more was n o longer possible. He had never looked to deeply ... it would have been an invasion of privacy but Miranda had confirmed what he knew. Number one she was not his life-mate as he had hoped. He was alone.**_

**Miranda moved to his side and touched his hand. "Do not worry Captain she will find you in time."**

**Chris nodded and moved to get a drink suddenly feeling very alone and lost.**

**Miranda Jones sighed. "I am sorry it had to be done."**

**"I know, It was necessary. I do not have to always like doing what must be done. Thank you I know you did what had to be done."**

**One Hour latter-**

**Dinner went off without a hitch with no prying eyes and the family relaxed and renewed themselves. Number one rested in the sick bay having suddenly come down with a virulent flu. **

_**I should never have went on that last away mission. Damned miners they really need to get their shots. Number one thought.**_

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.**

**A/N: This Chapter is for Callih who gave me so many nice reviews today.**

**Disruption of Routine **

Part 28 Dark Musings and a Lighter Spirit.

Dr. Bryce smiled as he listened to the good news. _He even managed to look surprised his shields firmly in place thanks to the warning he had gotten. His mood was generally good except for the look of loneliness he saw in his captain's face. Sometimes it was very hard to be a Grayson. He sighed and knew his longtime friend needed someone. He just wished Chris would let T'Pau find him a mate. He was deeply saddened by Number One's failure to be loyal to their captain and friend. In some ways it was perhaps the nature of their lives. Very few outside the family were ever trusted with the truth. Perhaps if they had been allowed to tell Number One...no the rules were there for a reason and so far they had kept their people safe. Yes they now had several colonies but even so. Even so many still chose to remain Earth bound. It was not possible for them all to leave the home world so the secrets had to be kept. Now with Spock back on Earth the importance of secrets was even more vital. As much as Sarek was stubborn SOB Bryce agreed with him. Spock was needed on Vulcan and he had to choose that life freely. There were many leaders for the family on Earth but Spock was the best and only choice to ensure that the relations between Vulcan and Earth remained good. In time he would learn the truth but for now. Now he needed to be simply Vulcan. In a way it bothered Bryce that Spock might never have the choices his cousins did. However it was a necessary evil for the alliance and for Spock himself. His biology alone made him more Vulcan then human and it was far better for him to walk that path then the human one. Spock was far too powerful to ever be allowed total free reign on his emotions. Well in time he would come to them and maybe then they could help him see his human side and still be the Vulcan they all needed him to be. Because the truth was Spock was Vulcan's future there was no one else strong enough to take over after Sarek. Bryce pushed these thoughts aside and began telling his daughter about their latest mission._

"Chris have you had any messages from home?"

"No sir. I was not really expecting one. It is too great a risk for them to try to communicate at this time. I was hoping that they would have contacted you here."

The President Jason Jones nodded. "Yes, they have. I know the protocols were set for a reason but I never liked that you and the others would be kept out of the loop as it were."

"I know sir. It was/is actually for our safety. What we do not know we cannot tell. In any case sir we all know you will let us know if we are needed to do more."

"Yes we will. It is important to all of us that relations stay healthy. My daughter is now Governor of our world for the Federation and she would not like a war with her foster world."

"None of us would. Vulcan is as much a part of us all as Earth or Ceti. Hell we are far more than human at this point. It enrages me that the Star Fleet leaders think they can start a war with our allies and have us all fall in line. I am beginning to think Khan was right. Saps need a firm hand." Paul said.

This overt criticism of Star Fleet and humanity worried Bryce. _He knew Chris was often at odds with command but this could cause a real problem. He just listened and hoped his friend was just ranting and burning off anger._

Miranda walked over and touched Chris. "Do not let your emotions blind you cousin. Humanity has a great deal to learn but they are learning. A few bigots do not a race make."

Chris sighed as his anger drained away. "I know but damn it this is insane. Spock is just a kid. He just wants to help keep and make peace. Why can people not just get that everyone matters no matter the race?"

Miranda reached out with her mind and soothed her kinsmen. "Because humanity is still learning. Even those on Vulcan still are learning to accept humans and others. Just because we can all think does not mean we are wise enough to see the obvious."

Chris laughed at this and said. "True enough. And Miranda stay out of my head."

She had the grace to blush even as she stared at him with unblinking eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cadet Spock went back to his classes. He knew that it was important to appear as if none of the events of the day caused him any real incontinence. Spock noted that he was being shadowed by several Andorian cadets. He stopped and waited for them to come to him.

"Cadet Spock are you well."Galen asked.

Spock came to attention and said. "Yes sir I am unharmed."

Galen's antenna twitched at this statement but would not call the cadet on it. He looked Spock over and said "At ease."

Spock did so at once as he looked at his friend.

"I am glad that you are well. My mate would be most displeased if you had been injured badly. Spock while I know we must follow the human Star Fleet rules know you have allies here. Call if there is need."

Spock did not know what to say to this. He swallowed hard fighting the sudden emotion he felt. "I ....I know this sir."

Galen nodded and looked away not willing to embarrass s the heir of the house of Surak. He continued and said. "Tomar and Jaal are also here if you need them. I was appointed to pass this message on. We will not tolerate a repeat of that incident."

Spock nodded at this. "I will bear that in mind sir." _Spock was shocked to learn he had allies from not only Andoria but from Teller and Betazoid. He should have expected it as they were all friends of his mother and allies of his father. Perhaps he was not as alone as he feared?_

Suddenly Galen began to ask rapid fire questions. Spock answered them all as he saw a dark skinned human approach. _He knew that he had allies and that was enough. Now it was time to be a cadet. There was no point in letting the humans punish his allies for their support of him. He could and would go through this academy and excel. He would do it to prove he was worthy of the support of the beings who were clearly willing to risk even their own careers for him. Yes he would be the best cadet this Star Fleet had ever seen. He owed to Vulcan and to his mother's people and he knew he could do it because he had allies who would ensure he succeeded. He felt his spirit rise and he forced a smile away. It would not do to lose his Vulcan mask._

**TBC.....**


	29. Chapter 29

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.**

**02-06-2009**

**Disruption of Routine **

PRT 29 New Covenants

Raj Sigh listed as his son Galan and his friends Galen from Andoria and Tomar of Tellar and Jaal Betazid gave their reports. He had agreed to be the contact person. It was far easier for him to send reports to Andoria, Vulcan, Tellar and Betizid then for the cadets to do so. He listened as the cadets explained their initial contact with Spock. It seemed that they had let the heir to Surak understand he had friends and allies but he would still be treated as a regular cadet when the humans were around. Raj had to agree that might well be the best way to handle a volatile situation.

"Be certain to treat Spock like you would other fourth years. It is vital that no one see him getting special treatment to maintain the rouse."

"Yes sir." His son said with a smile."Though with his memory I doubt we will catch him making many mistakes."

Raj chuckled at his."True, perhaps it would be wise to encourage him to not be so perfect."

The Andorian cadet chuckled at this. "Oh that I can see happening sir. Vulcans are ..."

Raj chuckled at the amused tone of his dear friends son."I know what you mean. However Spock cannot be to perfect or there will be issues. There is no way a mere human could ever see how outclassed they really are. It is not in any of our interests to let them see the whole truth."

"My mother said the same thing."Jaal said. "Humanity has great potential but they are easily frightened by what they do not understand. Fear can make them dangerous creatures."

"It is a wonder they have survived this long.: Tomar said with a grunt. "Most cannot even manage civilized conversation."

"They have thin skins Tomar. Not think ones like a Tellar. " Raj said with a grin. "That is one of the best things about your people. One does not have to worry about pretty speech. "

"Yes, your people are about the most civilized of the humans. That Cartwright is such a suck up. I thought I would puke when he tried to kiss up to Admiral T'Pol. How she can stand humans ...."

Galan chuckled."I am almost insulted. However you have a point Saps are annoying. Father how far are we to go?" Galan said changing the subject back.

Raj smile faded as he removed a sealed disk and handed one to each of the cadets. The opened their orders from their home world read the contents.

Tomar grunted his pleasure and looked at his friends each nodded in turn and Raj looked at his son and said.

"Spock must live. Your orders my son from Vi Jay Sigh and the family are that the Mestral's Covenant stands. The orders your friend have are to offer you whatever assistance you need to ensure it is carried out. Galan whatever you do is acceptable to ensure the survival of Surak's heir. He is necessary for the safety of all our peoples. Our allies agree that Spock rising to the leadership of Vulcan in his time is in all our people's best interests. We need Vulcan to keep the humans in line."

Galen looked over at the other beings in the room and said. "I trust each of you with my life and honor. I Swear here and now to follow my orders to the up most. To that end I would lie to propose our own pact. " He paused and then sighed. "Admiral Shran has offered sanctuary if worst comes to worst and we must act. If you cannot make your own embassies then Andoria will be open to you. However to make this seem more logical I would like to make you all blood kin."

The others seemed to consider this. Tomar spoke up."That would be a great honor and I am authorized to tell you all the same. If we must...Tellar will be a refuge for you."

Jaal nodded and said "I would be honored to count you as members of my house. And the same applies to our people. If we must then Betizid will welcome us home. Perhaps it would be wise to adopt each other."

Raj smiled he was suddenly glad of the covenant because it looked like because of it his people were gaining more powerful allies no family. "It shall be done. We just need to make arrangements for a proper ceremony for each of our peoples."

The Cadets and nodded with a smiles on their faces. Their alliance and friendship had suddenly become family and one thing all the cultures involved had in common was the fact that no one messed with family and lived.

TBC....


	30. Chapter 30

**BY: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC ,Spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear latter on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine **

**Part 30 The High Cost of Stupidity PG**

**The Federation High Council was meeting to discuss the attack against an alien who was serving in Star Fleet. Garak sat back and watched. He knew the Senate would be most interested in the events of the day. The attack on his nephew could shatter the Federation. He wondered if the humans had any idea of the consequences of this unprovoked attack on the House of Surak. Spock might simply be the son of an allied ambassador to them but he was so much more. Spock was the heir to a house that led the planet Vulcan for over 5000 years. The line went back to the time of his people's exodus. While many Romulans would argue that the House Surak were weak and led by passivism Garak was not such a fool. He had seen what Vulcan's could do when angered. His mind drifted back to the attack by the Orions over twenty years ago and the results. Sarek had not been passive then. No he had torn the men who endangered his mate to pieces with his bare hands. Garak had listened to the reports of how the Surak had taken medical supplies through Orion infested space. No Vulcan's were not a passive people , he was not going to assume they were tame. He thought briefly about Amanda's pet Dog Cerberus. He was a small animal and very calm around people yet he had killed a raging Selat that had invaded his mistress's gardens. No Vulcan's just appeared tame. He wondered briefly if he should hope they stayed or left the Federation. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Felix watched the debate. It was really quite amusing to listen to the humans try to defend their people. Personally he would have had far more respect if they had just executed the commander of the MACO's and his staff. However he supposed that disbanding the MACO's was the best they would get. He was certain of one thing however. His people would be demanding more slots in the Academies and on the War ships. It was no longer safe to trust the humans to run Star Fleet without outside over site. He knew it would take years to get non-humans into any real positions of power nut fortunately his species and even the Vulcans were long lived, they could wait.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Admiral Jackson sighed as he listened to the various proposals. He hated this, he hated that a few bigots had threatened his life's work. How could Earth allow more aliens into the fleet. However he had no choice but to accept it. If they were to claim that Star Fleet was there for the whole Federation there had to be more humans in it. Damn it the Captain would be rolling in his grave. He sighed and sipped his water silently promising to bring back the honorable ways of his Mentor Jonathan Archer. He had only served one tour with the Captain as a young crewmen but he never forgot how his Captain treated people. Everyone was treated with dignity and respect and he was not going to let Star Fleet lose that. No way no how was it happening on his watch. It was time to go back to the basics and he would model the new Star Fleet after the way his Captain had treated people. He glanced over at T'Pol who nodded it seemed he was not the only one hoping to restore the legacy of the first human starship.**

**TBC….**


	31. Chapter 31

**BY: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Monday, March 16, 2009**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC has been spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear later on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part XXX**

**Spock walked quickly to the lifts. He had to hurry if he was going to meet the others. **_**He was rather shocked to have been invited to the ceremony but he was honored. He was also rather concerned at the situation and ceremony. He could not believe that Rordan and Daniel were adopting those cadets into his family. It was a rather shocking development. He wondered why they had suddenly decided to adopt several aliens into the family? It never occurred to him that he might be the reason for this action.**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Garak leaned back and sipped his ale. **_**Damn it Spock's entering that damned Star Fleet was complicating and disrupting his life and house. Yet how could he deny his son this request? Of course if he allowed it and of course he had already agreed his house would now be allied with Tellar, Andoria and even Betizid as well as one more tie to Vulcan. He took a long hard drink of his very expensive difficult to obtain Romulan ale. His son in one fair swoop would do what no Romulan had ever managed to do make allies no family of all their enemies except the Klingons. Well he should be grateful for some small favors.**_

**The bell rang he went over and opened the door and cursed in his mother's tongue barely remembering that Rabi knew Romulan. D**_**amn it! The worst thing is I can not even gloat about this Damn it to hades!!! Garak thought. Then again if I gloated I am sure the admiral or senator would immediately send a kill squad for me so maybe keeping this quiet for now is a good thing. Or not... He thought as he saw a smirking Romulan agent walk in with Rabi Khan. Of course Marley is here. Why not it would make my life easier is that one was gone. I swear Admiral Charbaal if I ever get home I am so going to beat you. Shooting you is too good after all the headaches you have cause me.**_

**Rordan walked over and greeted his distant kin with a strong hug. "It is good to see you Rabi. I hope we can make this work."**

"**No worries Rordan. Spock is family of course we want to help. I am even thinking of sending Kalie to that damned Star Fleet. She just finished her degree and is a fine pharmacist. She is skilled in healing as well. While she is not a doctor she is familiar with the family's special needs. As a healer she could be most useful if Spock needed her."**

"**That would be good to know. Maybe see if she can get posted with Chris. He is the one who will have Spock on graduation. We all think Enterprise is the best place for him. It might be best to get her posted there before he arrives. Less chance of the Fleet figuring out we want her there."**

**Rabi nodded."Good point. I will see what we can do. Besides she is good at Xeno-medicine as well. If what we hear is true the fleet will need her."**

"**One can hope." Garak said as he walked over. He was amused at the shocked look the Klingon gave.**

"**Well my younger children all seem to want to follow their brother into the fleet so-"**

"**Having family even distant kin to look out for them is a good thing." Rabi finished with a laugh. "I guess you could pass for Vulcan."**

**Garak glared at him."Yes, and you could pass for human."**

"**Hey no insulting me, I am much better looking." Rabi said with a grin.**

"**Says you." Rordan said with grin "Want a drink? Dad broke out the ale." The men laughed and the tension was broke as they awaited the others.**

"**Hell yes. That is one thing that his people do well." Rabi said with as he followed them inside to the bar.**

**Amanda smiled as she watched their antics. **_**She could hardly wait until the ceremony was over. So much would soon change and yet remain the same for a while. Peace took time after all. She dialed the Home place to give them the news the players were all almost in place**_**.**

"**Yes Sir it is going according to plan. Rabi just got here so all the players are in place. Yes the races will soon be united and they will all pledge themselves to Spock. Yes sir we will tell them after it is done. We should tell Sarek and Spock."**

**There was a pause. "Sarek must know. Spock will figure it out. No damn it. All right it shall be as you wish Shaile. But I do not like it. I will tell him on his bonding day. This --- As you command Shaile." Amanda sighed as she looked at the blank screen **_**sometimes she hated politics. However, the point was well made. Spock had to do this on his own. Allies they would gift him with but the choice had to be his. It seemed that Mestral's dream of intergalactic peace might one day happen after all. However it would still be many years off and only when her son was mated and ready to take his rightful place as the heir to Surak and Mestral. He had to be strong and settled. Perhaps the elders were right let him live some before he have the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.**_

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**27 March 2009**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC has been spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear later on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part XXXI**

**Garak took a long drink as he composed a message for his leaders. He had to be as truthful as he could. Honor demanded he let the Admiral know Spock had entered Star Fleet. He was glad that Marley had not stayed. It had been rather amusing to see Callahan escort her out saying that the club had been reserved for a private party. The female agent had no choice but to leave. He was perhaps a little concerned about her but he could not really do anything about it at this time. The female was a highly decorated agent and her death would raise a lot of issues he did not wish to deal with. I have become a defacto Vulcan. I love my people but it is clear that peace and reunification is the only way to go.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Sarek watched as the various people gathered to join their houses. This was the largest ceremony that he had ever been a part of. He wondered briefly what Surak would think of this turn of events. He had been a man of peace so Sarek thought he might approve. He wondered however if his son would be strong enough to keep this alliance going when he took his place a Vulcan's ruler. Because the truth was these people were not here for him but for Spock who represented hope to them all. He looked down as Amanda took his arm and said. "Come Sarek the ceremony is about to begin."**

"**Yes, I can see that my very human wife."**

**Amanda smiled and said."Not tonight my beloved. A human wife would not bring you so many allies. We have a chance to do something here. These young men and women will be contacts Spock will have throughout his lifetimes. Many will become close allies and perhaps friends as Felix and Garak are to you and Rabi is to me. We are paving the way for peace Sarek. Please welcome it."**

"**I do my wife even as I am concerned. This could become a problem if the Terrans and their Star Fleet learn of it."**

"**Then we shall ensure they never do. Peace will come in time. That was Mestral's goal and it was Surak's as well so we will lay the groundwork. Mestral united Vulcans, Humans and Augments. The Grayson family united with the Klingon augments and Archer with the Andorians and Tellerites. You my husband and I have renewed many of those bonds and Adrianna joined us with Romulus. We have much to be grateful for."**

"**This is true. We have a beginning. I will support this for peace is the greatest legacy we can give to our son." Sarek said. He touched his fingers to his mates and Amanda smiled as they headed out to join the ceremony.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Spock straightened his tunic as he walked out. He was very nervous but no one would guess. He clamped his emotions down and was the perfect picture of Vulcan control. He did not know it but his poise and ease of step filled the other cadets and diplomats with awe. He was only 18 Terran years old yet he was carrying himself with the same grace his parents always showed.**

"**Come Spock Son of Sarek join us." Garak said as he took his place in the line. The ceremony would begin. It had been decided that they would join in a blood oath. Each member of the alliance would be pledging their lives and bloodlines to Spock and peace. They would use their own blades and by their own hand. No one would demand more then that. The ceremony was straight forward and simple in it purity.**

**Spock walked forward to join circle of his allies. He drew his blade and spoke softly shocking them all as he drew it across his left hand. "I Spock son of Sarek and Heir to the house of Surak do hereby swear that I will defend this alliance, this family and the peace we forge this day with my life and honor. I will defend all members in this life and the next. I will do all I can to bring peace and prosperity to all our peoples" His green blood flowed into the circle.**

**Garak drew his honor blade and made the same oath shocked those present. Each member repeated the oath and they went on and on. Until the circle was flowing in many colors and textures. It was a strange canvas but it was oddly beautiful. Amanda smiled because they had come here to offer themselves to her son but he had offered his life for theirs and in doing so ensured their loyalty. He was a worthy heir. She could feel the peace that was coming.**

**Sarek looked over at John Grayson who like Amanda was smiling. The future of his family was secure.**

**TBC.....**


	33. Chapter 33

**01 May 2009**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC has been spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear later on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 32 Foreshadow PG**

The Klingon Empire high council was shocked at the news of this new alliance. There was an outbreak of argument about how to react to this report. They were highly concerned because this alliance was not defined by the Federation. It was in fact a possible shift in power. While the Federation made the Empire nervous the Vulcan's were terrifying The Empire knew that unlike the humans Vulcan's knew how to wage war. They may show the galaxy the teachings of Surak's but deep down they were a predatory people. The Klingon race respected that. Their past conflicts had been bloody and like their Romulan Kin the Vulcan race never surrendered.

"This could be a problem." The Chancellor said.

"Yes it bears watching. There is also the augments to be concerned about." The Councilor from House Duras pointed out. "If they side with the Vulcans we may have a large security breach. They are acting as traitors."

An augment councilor stood up."No they are not. With respect it is merely a house alliance. Many here have similar alliancesyet none call them traitor. House Duras as alliances with the Romulans yet none question your loyalty." _At least not out loud he thought_.

"Your point is valid. Perhaps it could be turned to our advantage." The chancellor suggested.

The council fell silent as they listened to their leader's ideas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Admiral Charbaal listed to the report Garak sent. He sat back and folded his hands considering the impact of this stunning development. _It seems I was right all those years ago. Garak has indeed found a way to found his house. It remains to be seen if it will remain loyal to Romulus or if it will become Vulcan. I must consider this with care and the brief my brother at his daughter's party. It will be a good time to discuss this in private as no one would expect such serious business on so joyous a day. It is a day to celebrate her entering the academy._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Farrin moved out to take over the patrol from Enterprise_. Lt. James T. Kirk headed to the gym to work out. His shift had been long but he needed to unwind. These patrols were_ _tedious but he knew this front line action was the best way to advance. He was not too concerned because he was doing_ _well so far. His mood was good because he had leave coming up and he would soon be visiting his brother Sam Kirk. Ten days on a planet covered with beaches once this patrol was over. He had better make his workouts count. After all he had to look good for the ladies. Life was good and he loved the fleet it was definitely his home. He could hardly wait to get his own ship and crew._

_TBC..._


	34. Chapter 34

**01 May 2009**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC has been spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed**

**Sarek and Amanda will appear later on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 33**

Charvan greeted Charbaal with a smile. He came in carrying a wrapped package for his niece. His wife and son came in carrying packages as well.

"Congratulations on your appointment." He said to his niece. She smiled shyly and said "Thank you sir. I swear to bring honor to our house."

"I have no doubt about it." Charbaal replies. He turned to his elder brother and said. "A word if you have a moment."

Charvan nodded and sent his beloved daughter to escort her cousin into the next room to get a drink. "What troubles you?" he walked toward his private library to get them both something stronger then the punch his wife was serving. _He had a feeling he was going to need it badly_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarek watched as his son interacted with various future leaders. He was finding this hard. He did not approve of Spock entering Star Fleet at all but he had to admit that this turn of events was in his son's and Vulcan's best interests. He was certain that these contacts would be most valuable. Sarek also was proud of how poised his son was. Pride may be an emotion but Sarek was not above feeling it. Spock was a credit to Vulcan. Had he not know his son was part human he could easily have passed as a Vulcan officer? Of course Sarek cherished his very human wife but, he was from a long line of leaders and he wanted his son to someday take his rightful place. That was the real reason he had objected to Spock entering Star Fleet. The idea that his son might come to harm was almost more then he could bear. He slipped out deciding he did not wish to take the spotlight from Spock. His son would need t learn to lead.

Amanda watched Sarek slip out and sighed softly. _You are so stubborn_. She sent through the bond.

_I am not. That is an emotion Amanda and I have no feelings about this. The alliances are worthwhile but, I still do not give my blessing to this foolish endeavor of your son._

_So he is my son when he disagrees with you? Very well Sarek. But know this I am very proud of my son. He has my blessings and he is my heir even if you disinherit him. Spock will still have a vast number of people looking to him to lead._

Sarek flinched not liking this reminder. He closed his mind so not to let Amanda see how those words wounded him. _Did she not see he only wanted to keep Spock safe?_

_Sarek do not be a fool. _Amanda said as she felt hisshields go up. _Damn it Sarek you can not let this breach go on. _She sighed knowing he was now ignoring her pleas_. This is not very logical._

T'Pol came over to Amanda's side and said. "He will come around eventually T'sia."

Amanda sighed and shook her head sadly. "Yes, I am certain he will. I fear that it may be to late to salvage their relationship."

"Vulcans live a long time Lady Amanda. Spock is young and he will understand in time."

"How can Spock, when I do not."

"With respect, He is far more Vulcan then human. He will one day see his sire's actions are logical." T'Pol said. "It took me many years to understand my mother as well. Yet in the end we made our peace and found common ground."

"I hope it does not take such a tragedy T'Pol for my family to be whole again." Amanda said.

T'Pol had no response to this. _After all Lady Amanda had a very good point_.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Christopher Pike read the communiqué and he smiled. He leaned back in his chair and decided that perhaps having Spock on board might not be as dangerous as he first feared. The transfers that were coming to his ship because of his cousin were going to make his ship even better then it was. He had been concerned with losing several key officers to promotions and transfers off Enterprise. However the replacements were in many cases far better. More importantly they were all young and that would provide a stable crew for the rest of this mission and perhaps even into the next. While Chris valued his current crew he would be happy to have more family and allies around. He really was not so certain he trusted those in command at Star Fleet. He knew that in time he would seriously have to consider moving into the admiralty. However he prayed he would have at least ten more years in his Captain's chair. He hated politics but given the risks to his people and family some sacrifices had to be considered. After all the needs of the many had to outweigh the few or the one. Even if that one was the captain and loved his job and considered his ship home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lt. Scott you have done exceptionally well with this posting. I will be sorry to lose you."

"Thank you Captain Sir I have been honored to serve here." Lt. Scott said. "I just canna turn down the chance to serve on Enterprise sir, she is what I trained to work on. Besides sir I owe the chief engineer he sponsored me in the academy."

"I know Mr. Scott and Kenny is an old friend of mine as well. I just wanted to tell you that you shall be missed. If you ever wish to return to the academy I will be happy to have you as an instructor."

Montgomery Scott stood a little straighter and said "Thank you Sir. I will keep it I mind."

Jacob Reed Maryweather smiled and "Good luck now go before you miss the shuttle. Oh and Scot."

"Yes Sir?"

"Try not to soup up the transport ship too much. I mean it might give Captain Hans a heart attack if his NX suddenly is able to jump to warp 6.5."

"Aye sir, I will keep that in mind." He grinned and left to catch his shuttle to the Discovery. _He could hardly wait to see the engines on the fleet's finest and fasted ship._

_TBC..._


	35. Chapter 35

**2009-06-19**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**A/N: Snippet into IDIC has been spell and grammar checked but not beta-ed **

**Sarek and Amanda will appear later on in the work as will Spock.**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 34**

**Amanda smiled as her family and friends now seemed relaxed and enjoying themselves. The formalities of the alliance were all set now and they could simply be a group of people who were friends. She noted Sarek and Felix had drifted off to talk business. Spock was carrying on a conversation with several cadets. She smiled and knew he was making lifelong friends today. These beings would stand by him in his chosen field and ensure his and the Federations safety for many years to come. She was proud that Humanity had started Star Fleet even if she was not so certain of the organizations goals. However with good people like this entering the almost exclusively human organization it would stand a chance to become the exploration arm of the whole Federation not just humanity. If and when this happened than the Vulcan Ideal of IDIC would be well and truly served.**

**Commander Cartwright was not a happy man. He could not believe that so many alien cadets had asked for and received the same day for passes. Something was clearly going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Every since that damned Vulcan had shown up they had all been acting uppity. It was as if they all seemed to suddenly think that they were as good as humans. He hated that non-humans were allowed to serve in Star Fleet. They had no business in the fleet. This was a human organization and he was going to ensure that none of them rose very far. He glanced at the clock. They had two hours left of their pass. If they were even one minute late or drunk he would see t hem all kicked out of the academy. Besides where would those creatures all go? It was not as if they had a home to go to? He felt uneasy that they were all given a free pass to move around earth without anyone keeping an eye on them. They were aliens for god's sake! He looked down at the authorization form and smiled. Well at least he knew who had allowed it. Damn T'Pol. Admiral or not she was not friend to Earth. He decided then and there to do a snap inspection and drill first thing in the morning. He was certain that the cadets were all out partying and he knew they would be in no condition to drill or pass inspections. He would make them regret ever leaving the academy grounds.**

**Sarek bid farewell to the cadets and guest to his home. Oddly enough he was glad that this had happened. He decided then that these cadets would be invited back. From what he had learned most had very little leave time from the academy. It seemed that the human staff tried to isolate the cadets. That was not going to continue. He made a mental note to bring this up in the council meeting. Surely there had to be accommodations set aside or provisions so all the cadets could have leave time. While Sarek like most Vulcan's did not believe in Vacations he knew that is was often valuable to step back from ones duty to recharge ones motivations. He knew Felix was angry having learned that his family had little leave time granted. He looked over at Sarek who nodded. **

**Felix came to him and said. "We will be purchasing homes outside the academy for our cadets. I feel they have been isolated to intensely."**

**"Agreed, They must have time to recharge and think away from their duties. I was thinking perhaps of opening my guests houses to them."**

**Felix antennae moved about as he considered this idea. "It could work. We will see what we can do as well. This situation is unattainable for them."**

**"Agreed we will address this in council."**

**"Good, We will back you." Felix said. He was glad he had come for this. It allowed he and Sarek to talk and renew old alliances.**

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**2009-07-10**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC**

**Part 35**

**T'Pol listened to the requests from the council and found that their arguments were sound and logical. She and several other senior Star Fleet officers had been asked to attend this meeting. **_**Unlike the others she was fully aware of why this meeting was taking place. However she remained silent and allowed Felix and Sarek to lead the discussions. T'Pol looked back over the years and realized that the attempts to integrate other Federation members into Star Fleet had stalled. She had always know that creating a multi-species fleet would take time and effort. Even in the beginning during the war such a task had been hard. The reasons early on were simple enough to understand. No one had really trusted each other. The Coalition and then the Federation itself had come together out of desperation and need. None of the races involved had been strong enough to fight the Romulans on their own. The humans had offered a viable if unique solution. The Andorrans had not trusted Vulcans and the Tellerites had been wary. Yet each race did trust the humans. Or at least they did not actively distrust them. Humanity had become the linchpin to bind the races together. Mutual need had forced each species to look to the others for support. Years of hostility did not end over night and the sharing of technology had been slow as well. Incidents like Terra Prime had caused concerns. Yet the intermixing of the services had become needed. So during the war liaisons had happened slowly and the crews had been eventually more diverse. When it became clear that their survival depended on the humans many had begun to see the value of sending their officers on exchange mission to Star Fleet. Eventually many ships of the human fleet had members from other worlds. Their numbers had been small but they had influence. When the decision had been made to use Star Fleet as the defensive wing of the Federation cadets from all their worlds had been encouraged to join. So for several years their numbers grew significantly. Now however the number had leveled off or was decreasing. T'Pol had not really considered this important at first as they had peace. She could see why many would chose to remain in their own world's services. Now however she knew that the humans had been making life difficult for their cadets. Ever since the last of the Enterprise's original human crew had passed away things had gone downhill in interspecies relationships. Without their shining example of tolerance humanity was once more becoming xenophobic. Sadly T'Pol did not think most humans even realized they were acting this way. Many were simply emulating their leaders. So now they had to repair the damage before it shattered the Federation itself. **_

**The Federation President was not a happy man. **_**He did not like what he was hearing. He looked over at the Human President of Earth and wondered if this had been a deliberate plan to isolate their cadets? Or perhaps it was merely a mistake by people who did not realize how their actions might be perceived by others? He hoped it was the latter. He knew humans had a tendency to be self absorbed and self centered. They had many good**__**qualities but they did often see the universe through their own eyes. While they had empathy and compassion they also tended to try to humanize the reactions of other species. They may have simply believed that the cadets and officers of the various races had no problem with their policies because no one had complained. He hoped that the human staff of Star Fleet had merely thought that the other races did not need leave like humans did. That they were contented to spend their free time with their human peers. His report did state that many humans took leave off world and did not return home to Earth. He hoped this meant that the humans considered such a thing as the norm. If it was then they could be forgiven their mistakes. Humanity had a thirst for knowledge and an endless curiosity as well. They often used leave time to explore other worlds. They might well apply this to their allies. If this was the case then no deliberate insult had been meant. He truly hoped this was the case. He also hoped that the lower numbers of other races in the fleet was due to the humans believing that the other races preferred to maintain their own forces and was not an attempt to keep them out of Star Fleet and out of positions of leadership.**_

**The commandant of the academy was bit a happy camper. **_**He could not believe he and his institution were being accused of racism. Jackson Hess was proud of his academy and he tried his best to make it into an institution that would do his mother proud. Anna Hess had been on the original crew of the Enterprise and she was his inspiration. He knew his people were hard task masters but he had not realized they had been alienating their allies. He was deeply embraced to not have caught this and he was determined to fix this mistake. The attempt on Cadet Spock's life was not going to be allowed to stand. He had a bad feeling that it was linked to Terra Prime and section 31 the bane of every honorable service person since Enterprise launched. He listened and gathered data so he could find them and eliminate them from his academy and remove this mark against his otherwise fine career. He would not allow those fools to damage his family name and reputation. He owed it to his mother's memory and to his family on Enterprise. They had all been good people and this was not the legacy they had wanted to leave behind.**_

**Christopher Pike listened to the report. **_**He had been called in to help solve this issue. As the captain of the Federation Flag ship he had the most diverse crew. He knew that he would have to walk a delicate line to help smooth over relations while not appearing to much in the alien camp. It was essential he still appear to be human.**_** He leaned back in his chair and carefully considered how to present his case. **_**It was the perfect opportunity to offer to take on Spock and several other cadets. No one was going to object and giving them a prime posting like Enterprise would surly show that they were valued by Star Fleet. It was perhaps the best option to heal the breaches and to protect the Heir to Vulcan. Yes this snafu could help them move Spock and the others to where they were wanted and needed while not appearing to be overt nepotism or favoritism. **_**The orders would come from Star Fleet itself and that almost made Chris smile.**

**TBC...**


	37. Chapter 37

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC**

**Part 36**

"**This situation must not be allowed to continue."Felix said "I want to believe that this is all simply a matter of cultural blindness. I have many human friends and allies who are honorable people. I have grown to respect Ambassador Sarek and his mate Amanda Grayson. They are good people. Spock is a fine young Vulcan. He is very important to my family. My children consider him to be our kindred."**

**The President of Earth flinched at this remark realizing how badly they had messed up. He looked over at Jackson Hess who was clearly ashamed that there had been an attack on one of his cadets.**

**Felix looked at the Commandant and said."I know that you have a fine educational institution. My daughters mate is most impressed with the education he is receiving there. He has said that your academy has helped him grow as an officer. For that reason I am willing to try to work this situation out. However I must warn you that my government is very unhappy with the situation and want no demand assurances that the cadets we send to Star Fleet will be protected and become officers who have a chance a viable career. It does our people no good to send our best and brightest to you with no hope of advancement. If all they ever will be is junior officer we will keep them at home. Tell us now if that is your intention. We might not like it but at least they would not be wasting their time."**

**Jackson Hess straightened up and said. "I treat every cadet as if they may one day be an admiral. I grew up with the members of Enterprise NX-01as a part of my family. I looked to officers like Admiral T'Pol, Archer and Tucker to show me how to lead. I see no reason why an Andorian or Vulcan could not one day be the head of Star Fleet Academy. I think I have failed to utilize the allies we have. I would like to see about having an officer exchange program. It is clear my cadets need to be exposed to senior officers of other races. An exchange program would allow that. It would also allow my instructors to learn more about how our counter parts run their school."**

"**That is a very good idea."T'Pol said. "It may also be wise to reintroduce the officer exchange program. Clearly we must have more interspecies exchanges to prevent miscommunications."**

"**Well why we don't just put all the cadets in question on Enterprise then." Cartwright quipped. He was clearly mocking the idea. **_**This is insane. No alien should be in the fleet.**_

"**Commander that is an excellent idea you have proposed."Christopher Pike said leaning forward. "I think we should do just that. It is clear we need to have our nonhuman allies more visible in Star Fleet. Having them be posted to Enterprise would allow the whole Federation to see we value our alliance. I also think it would be good when we have first contact missions. It would be wise to show those we meet that we are a diverse people. After all the Federation is strong because of IDIC and we should demonstrate that fact to those we meet. If we have a more diverse crew perhaps we will have a better chance to make friends out there."**

**T'Pol's brow rose and she looked over at Sarek who was clearly fighting to hide a smile at their kinsmen's clever manipulation of Cartwright's off hand remark. "That is a logical argument." Sarek said. "I also believe that we all know Captain Pikes record. He is a good man and there are few who would be more suited to train our cadets. His reputation is sterling and I do believe he could be trusted to treat our young with respect and honor."**

"**We can not post all the aliens to Enterprise."Cartwright replied. At the dark look e received from his own superiors he back peddled. "I mean there are not enough postings. We can not take people off the flagship just to fill spots. It would leave Captain Pike with a raw crew. That would not be safe for them."**

**Pike glared at him but he then said "Then we add exchange officers to the mix. While they may not be familiar with Human technology they will have the experience we need and they may even improve my ship. I seem to recall that Admiral T'Pol made several useful modifications to the original Enterprise."**

**All eyes shifted to T'Pol who seemed to squirm. "They were needed. However to answer Commander Cartwright's legitimate concerns I should point out that many of the current crew on Enterprise are due to have their enlistments expire. Still more are due to be promoted. We could easily integrate new cadets to the ship. By my count over 30 vacancies will be needed to be filled. If we add exchange officers and cadets that would make the Enterprise crew about13.33 percent nonhuman."**

"**I have no objections. The only real concern I would have is ensuring we have proper medical personnel on board and providing the proper living conditions."**

**T'Pol nodded at this recalling how cold she had been for a long time on Enterprise. She had been glad when Trip had realized it and upgraded her quarters.**

"**We should do this then. I hope Star Fleet allows this or Vulcan may remove her cadet from the academy." Sarek said.**

"**I agree with Sarek. We must have changes."Czarina said. "Spock and the other cadets deserve the same respect the human cadets receive. If they do not get it they have no need to be serving in a human fleet."**

**The human president of Earth sighed and said."We will do as you ask. This is all shocking to me. It was never our intention...Well we will fix this and if Chris is game he will get the new cadets. As you say he is a good man and will train them all to be fine officers. Who knows maybe in a few years one of the Cadets will be the Captain of Enterprise."**

**Cartwright cursed under his breath but out loud he said. "We should perhaps assign mentors to the cadets. Clearly we have failed them."**

**Sarek looked at the human and knew he was plotting something. Time would tell what. However the idea had merit and he nodded his acceptance. **

"**I would be honored to mentor Cadet Spock. Ambassador Sarek you have my word as an officer I will do all I can to ensure your son's safety."**

**Sarek looked at the Captain and said."The cadet is representing Vulcan. As such he is important to our people. T'Pau ordered me to ensure his safety. However you are mistaken. I have no son."**

**Chris looked at him harshly. "As you say." **_**You are a damned fool Sarek**_**. "In that case I will guard him like a brother."**

**Sarek nodded his head accepting the promise.**

**Felix grinned and said. "What about My son in law."**

"**I would be honored to mentor him." Kevin O'Malley said "I am told he is a fine engineer. I could use him."**

"**Acceptable commander, I am told you are very skilled." Felix said.**

"**Well I know my engine. Like Jackson here I learned from the best."**

**Dr. Bryce spoke up nest. Lady Czarina I would be honored to mentor your daughter. I am told she is excelling at her medical studies. I could use her skills as I am still learning other races medical needs."**

**Sarek spoke then."So it is settled. Our cadets will join Enterprise's crew and we will sent exchange officers to help. Perhaps we can salvage this Federation after all."**

**The Federation president paled suddenly realizing how close a call they had.**

**TBC....**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot as does the putting this story on your alert list. Positive feedback lets me know if I am hitting the right cord with a story. Thanks again.**

**Fire**


	38. Chapter 38

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC**

**01 August 2009**

**Part 37**

**Amanda was angry and Sarek felt this emotion even through his shields. It was not often he and his mate disagreed much less argued. In many ways the bond made misunderstanding a very rare thing. Only one thing ever came between them and that was Amanda's love for Spock. She never really understood that Spock was so much more then simply their beloved child. Sarek loved Spock deeply. He would never say the worlds nor would he show it openly but he loved his son almost as deeply as he did his wife. On some level he was certain Amanda thought he had rejected Spock on the day of his birth. He had looked at his son and been stunned to see how very human he was. Sarek's remark of "So very human." Had been misunderstood by his mate and those present for the birth. He knew Amanda had thought he was rejecting this trait in his son. That had not even been remotely the case. In fact Sarek had felt a deep relief that his son took after his mate. Of course not knowing how to express his emotions well had caused a rift. He had thought that it had healed but perhaps he was wrong. Yes he had wanted Spock to follow the Vulcan way. It was essential that the heir to the house of Surak be seen as Vulcan. What Sarek had really wanted was for his son to have the keen logic of Vulcan and the unique compassion that was human. Somehow he had failed to explain this. Now he was facing his mate's very real rage. All he could do to protect Spock was to ensure that no one thought they could use him to get to Sarek. He had also used this meeting to protect Spock by letting the humans know T'Pau was interested in Spock. They would not risk angering his world's leader. The best part of this plan was that it was not unusual all the various Federation leaders were now watching out for their cadets. No one would see T'Pau's interest as anything greater then what it was. Amanda however was acting emotionally she saw only his rejection of Spock. She did not see the plan he had set in motion to protect his son. She saw only his rejection. Sarek was now regretting his angry refusal to allow Spock to join the academy. Not because he believed it was a good idea because he hated it. No he hated that he and Amanda were at odds. He still believed that the risk to Spock was too great. However he did concede that his son did need to learn about humanity. He sighed and leaned back. He had set things up to protect his son. Now he would wait. Christopher Pike was family to Amanda he knew this. It was the safest place for Spock. Perhaps on Enterprise Spock would learn the lesions he had wanted to impart. Logic and compassion were going to be essential for Spock to lead the Federation in the future. He would have to find a way to make Amanda understand. He would not lose her love over this. "I want these cadets protected. I understand that they may face risks as Star Fleet Officers. However those risks should be proportional with their positions as officers. They should not be at risk simply for attending classes."**

"**I give you my word Ambassador the cadets will be safe in my care."Jackson Hess said."I will take out those who do not accept IDIC."**

**Sarek looked at the human and then at T'Pol who inclined her head. Clearly an indication she believed him. "I shall hold you to this." Sarek looked over at Amanda who seemed to relax some. **_**Perhaps she was beginning to understand?**_

**The meeting ended a short time latter and Sarek was joined by Amanda. "I do not agree Sarek. However if you protect Spock and the others I will support you."**

"**We will work this out. I have my reasons Amanda."**

**She sighed and said. "Yes, they may not be good reason but you believe them to be logical. Spock will learn about his humanity and how to work with others. This is valuable. Perhaps he will feel less pressure if he believes he is no longer your heir."**

**Sarek's brow rose at this. He was surprised Amanda had figured it out. **

"**I am not a fool Sarek." She said. "I did figure out your plan. Or rather Garak did. He is a good friend to us Sarek."**

"**I know this. I am pleased he helped you understand. Sometimes he surprises me with his insights."**

**Amanda laughed at this as they walked out. "Sarek it is his job to make connections. I am just glad he is family."**

"**As am I, however if you tell him so I shall deny it because it would not do for him to believe I owe him."**

**Amanda grinned at this. They would find their way past her anger and Sarek would relent in time.**

**Garak watched his friends and smiled. **_**He was back in the shadows as it would not do for the humans to see a Vulcan smile. Sometimes he actually enjoyed his job. He had considered that it would be easier to keep track of the federation if he was on friendly terms with their future leaders. He smiled at this. Yes this was good for his people. Plus he haled his family. Sometimes being a Romulan was good.**_

**TBC...**_**  
**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Thursday, August 20, 2009**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC**

**Part 38**

**Spock was confused. He did not understand why everyone was so angry. It was to his mind another reason to push emotions aside. However it was clear that even his fat---Sarek was angry. This he did not understand at all. Because Sarek had disowned him. He was no longer his son or Heir. Of course he knew that he still had some status as his mother and grandparents had not disowned him. Yet why would Sarek be angry. Sarek was one of the most controlled Vulcans he knew. He was the one he strived to be like. Yet Sarek was almost shaking with rage. Of course it could be just as he said anger that Star Fleet had not protected a Vulcan citizen. Yet that alone would not anger Sarek. He was to controlled. It was something to meditate on latter. His mother's rage was far more understandable. She was of course human and she loved him. Spock was the first to admit he did not truly understand love. Yet his mother was vital to him. She made his world seem safe and secure. He knew deep in his heart that if she had agreed with Sarek he would never have left Vulcan. Her approval meant even more then his father's/Sarek's. Yet Amanda Grayson had let him go and he was now a cadet at Star Fleet. He had to admit it had been an interesting experience so far. He had been rather pleased to find several individual he was acquainted with attending he academy. Their new alliance would make life far less stressful. While most were upper-class men they showed him that a non-human could make it in this institution. He would strive to follow their example and excel. He was Vulcan and he could do this. Of course the current situation meant that many of them would likely be posted together. Spock was grateful for that because he was not so certain he could endure a ship with only humans as company. At least not yet. The anger of the other Federation members ensured that more than humans would be present on their first assignment. Spock considered this beneficial because many of his classmates had years of space experience behind them.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**T'Pol watched Spock and noted he was concerned with the situation. Most would not be able to see his concern however T'Pol knew her nephew well. He was not overly emotional but he had certain Tells. The way he rocked on his feet was a sure indication of his distress. However she knew that the alliances they had made would ensure Spock had a successful first tour. Christopher would be there to help guide and shape Spock. He would make a fine officer one day. She just hoped he would not be to angry when he learned the truth. Because there was one thing she knew the truth always came out. She sighed and decided she would write an explanation out for him. He would not get it for many years but he had a right to know why the choices had been made and why he was being kept in the dark. She was the past but Spock was the future but for now he could simply be a young man learning a new trade. She wanted that for him. He would need it. Because happy memories sustained you when the going got hard and that was really what they were all giving Spock. Time to make happy memories and have a solid foundation to draw on. She slipped out needing to see her own children. Perhaps she was getting sentimental in her old age.**

**TBC....**

**A/N; Reviews help me update sooner. Makes the Muse want to work.**

**Lisa**


	40. Chapter 40

**2009-09-11**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

**_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_**

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 39**

**T'Pol of Vulcan entered her home and was greeted by her pet Shelate Hades and her canine Aragon. Both animals had long ago adopted the custom of greeting her at the end of her day. She was at first a little confused b y this behavior but it now made her day more pleasant. She had grown used to having pets once she and Charles had been stationed on Earth. Aragon was a mixed breed animal a cross between Cerberus and one of Captain Archer's dog Belle and Porthos pups. He was a rather odd looking beast but he always was eager to walk and play. Her Shelate Hades was twice his age and acted like elder sibling. It had been rather strange to see a Shelate adopt a canine but that is what happened. T'Pol had to admit it had been a relief that the animals got along so well. Shelates were notorious for being overprotective and territorial. However when T'Pel had offered her the animal she could not refuse because it was family just as she was. T'Pol sighed it all came back to that. She wondered if Spock would be able to learn this concept in his tour with the fleet? It was a very important concept to learn. That family could be more then clan and more than the same species. Of course T'Pel was family in more than one connection. She was T'Pol's cousin and sister-in-law. It had been amusing to have Hoshi try to explain the family ties and relationships to the crew all those years ago. T'Pol suspected that Charles Tucker III and Jonathan Archer never really got the exact connections. For them it had just all been simple enough. They were family and the whys did not matter. T'Pol suspected that had her uncle not adopted the entire Enterprise crew both men would still have considered them all family anyway. Humans were complex and simple in their views on friends and family. The terms often had been interchangeable. T'Pol petted the animals and went to feed them. Both demanded attention and she sighed and decided they were right. She needed this as much as they did. The play time would allow her the time she needed to compose the letter she would leave for Spock to read when he became the head of Vulcan and learned the truth. She wanted to have clear and logical reasons for her choices. She did not want him to believe he was not important enough to know the truth. "Come my friends let me find your dinner while I consider this message in a bottle."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mestral looked at the family tree with a critical eye. It was very detailed and he hoped that one day all his decedents could review it with pride. Like his namesake he had no real concern if his descendants had human or Vulcan DNA. He could admit being a bit wary of other crossovers but IDIC was certain to eventually include others. He had heard rumors that his best friends son was considering offering for one of Shran's granddaughters. Of course Ambassador Felix would have to agree as the girl was his daughter. The idea of adding Andorians to the family mix was a bit intriguing. He recalled his father once telling a story where his grandfather had once quipped to the humans maybe they will be blue. It seemed perhaps Mestral Grayson had been a bit clairvoyant in his predictions. Then again it might just end up being a green Andorians with antennae. Or a Blue Vulcan with Antenna. The idea was a good one because the Andorians were a hearty race. Of course heave help them if they ended up with the human temper, Vulcan logic and sarcastic wit of the Andorians. The entire quadrant would be shocked and add the augment DNA and even the Klingons would know fear. He smirked at that. Well this will help explain the basics to my great grandson. I wonder if he will ever forgive me for making him think I was only a foster Uncle. T'Pol and Amanda are right he deserves to know the truth. Not yet however. I want him to have time to learn and grow. He is still a child in so many ways. Let him have this carefree time. Soon enough he will bear the weight of who he is. Because Spock son of Sarek is the best chance we have of peace but for that to happen he must learn. His time with the humans will let him learn about that side of his nature and it will let him take time to learn to be a leader without the pressure of being the Heir to two family lines. This my child is why. Mestral thought as he placed his seal on the now rolled scroll. This was completed to date. More scrolls would be added each year to update the tree. Spock would know who he was and what alliances his family held on both sides. In this way he could wield tem to find peace.**

**TBC....**

**A/N: I am working on a family tree to help make things a bit clearer. It is combined family tree from Enterprise to TOS. It may take me some time to finish as I have to go back and make sure I do the right connections. Sorry about that one folks. Also my classes start on 28th of September so updates may be slower in coming. I will try my best but I have a lot of WIP and try to be fair with them all. As always thanks to all who review and put me on their lists.**

**Thanks,**

**Lisa**


	41. Chapter 41

**11/18/2009 2:12:15 PM**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 40 Eyes on PG**

Sarek read the report. It had been nine months now since Spock had entered Star Fleet and six since they had formed the clan alliance with the other students in the academy. He had to admit his son was making very good progress. He received weekly reports and was certain that Spock would emerge a highly qualified Star Fleet Officer. It _might not be his first choice for his son and heir but it was pleasing to note that Spock took this endeavor seriously. It was clear that this might not simply be a way to indulge his human side as he first believed. He leaned back and considered this with care. He knew Spock had a stubborn nature. It was the one character flaw he knew he shared. He might like to pretend it was a human trait but he was to logical not to know himself. No in this area his son was exactly like he was_. _He sighed and wonder if he would ever find a way to bring the boy home? He knew ordering it had not worked not had disowning him. He winced at that. He had lost emotional control when he did that. His temper had gotten the best of him and now he could not even communicate with his son. He tossed the padd and report down with self loathing. He was a normally calm and logical. Yet somehow his logic failed him when it came to his son and wife. He could not be logical about the idea that they might be in danger. His gut tightened at that thought and rage came flooding in. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Spock was safe at the academy and Amanda was just in the next room making dinner. She was not happy with him because he refused to go visit Spock. He sighed and decided maybe he would encourage her to visit their T'Pol. That way she could go see Spock and not feel she was betraying him. He felt bad she was torn between them . Damn it all I am not wrong. Spock should be here. He is needed and must learn his place. He took another breath and rose. Perhaps he should attempt to meditate before dinner. He was in a foul mood and it was not fair to inflict it on Amanda. After all it was not her fault he was a fool._ He went to light the candles and took his seat. He sighed as Cerberus came over and nuzzled his hand. The canine was clearly concerned for him. He absently stroked its ears and felt his calm returning slowly. Even as he did this Amanda called him.

"Sarek dinner is ready. Please wash and join me."

He sighed and realized he lost track of time. It was rare he did that. He would meditate latter. He gave Cerberus one last pat and blew out the candles and went to wash up. _Perhaps he should apologize to Amanda and warn s her. It seemed his time was coming early._

TBC....


	42. Chapter 42

**Sunday, December 27, 2009**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 41 Stubborn PG**

**Amanda watched Sarek as he ate his dinner. As always his method was efficient and smooth. It might seem odd to many but she liked to watch her mate eat. He was so elegant and smooth in his manners. While their dinner table was not a typical Vulcan one tonight they seemed to be following Vulcan Custom. Sarek was clearly deep in thought and she did not wish to disturb it. Amanda hoped that Sarek was seriously considering giving in and going with her to Earth to see their son. He was a stubborn male. However she knew he could be creative. If he wanted he would find a logical reason to reverse his stance and in doing so reunite their family. She hated the separation and the estrangement. There were not many times that she was angry with Sarek. Like all couples they did not always agree. However Amanda generally let Sarek lead. She did not mind his acting as the head of their home. She knew he would consult her on most matters. It might shock many in the Federation but there really was very little about Sarek his life or his work she did not know. She often helped him in his job as both an educator and ambassador. Lady Amanda Grayson was second in line for the Vulcan throne as it were. That was not generally known. Most simply thought she was an extension of Sarek. The truth was that had she been an acknowledged Vulcan she would have been T'Pau's heir. However, the need to protect their people on Earth made that idea impossibility. Humanity was not yet ready to accept that Vulcan's had been on Earth since the Mestral's time. She sighed and almost wished she was the heir because then she could overrule her mate. He would have to bend. However all she could do was advice. Sometimes she hated having to play the so very human wife. She sometimes hated Vulcan customs. Yet tonight the silence was perhaps a good thing because she truly wanted to have a yelling match with Sarek to demand he stop being such a stubborn son of a bitch. She loved him but he could be a pain. She wanted her family together for the holidays but this attitude was not going to work. Perhaps Spock would be home by Christmas next year.**

**TBC...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sunday, January 24, 2010**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement. This is TOS storyline with a definite AU twist. **

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC- This is The future where Spock joins the mix.**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 42 A shocking truth Pg-13 (Language)**

**Felix read the report. He smiled deeply. **_**If anyone had told him all those years ago he would be proud of a Vulcan he would have laughed. Yet ,he was very proud of Spock. His godson was becoming a fine young Vulcan. It was annoying that Sarek had not let him bond with one of his family.**__**However, Felix was not really offended. Sarek's reasons had been logical if aggravating. As Farina had pointed our Vulcan's were a possessive species and Spock would never have tolerated the needed Quad. Too bad, really because he would have loved to call the boy son. If only to annoy Garak and Sarek. It hardly mattered as the boy was family still. **_**Galen's report was most promising. **_**It seemed Spock listened to the advice**__**of the other cadets. He was not afraid to learn from those who had more time dealing with humans**_**. **_**It was rather amusing in a way because deep down Felix knew this willingness to learn and listen was making him lifelong allies. Like his joining in the blood oath he was gaining respect. Galen might technically outrank Spock now but Felix was under no illusion to about the eventual outcome. Galen was becoming as loyal to Spock as he was to Sarek and Amanda and perhaps even Garak. Felix was not unhappy with this because it meant ties would become closer. Perhaps one of his daughters children could be matched with one of Spock's. It was something to consider and Galen seemed to hint at that idea. He grinned and remembered why he liked his son-in-law. They thought a lot alike. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The Star Fleet prisoners were being moved to a secure prison. They would never see the light of day again. **_**The former MACO shuffled along angry at his treatment. He had expected a chance to defend himself and gain sympathy for his cause. The closed trial had been a shock and his being called a terrorist was insane. He hated he would not get a chance to recruit for the movement. then again maybe he would have time and a chance in the prison? **_**They boarded the shuttle and launched. Peterson hated flying in so small a craft. As they entered the transport all thoughts of fleeing disappeared. He was shocked to see the crew of the ship.**

**Rabi Khan came forward and said. "We are going to be transporting you to Delta 4. Any attempt to cause problems or disrupt this ship will be dealt with most efficiently. For those of you who do not know Klingon Policy on this I will enlighten you. If you get out of line you will be spaced."**

_**I am so screwed the former MACO thought. **_

**Rabi smiled coldly as he came to the MACO and said. "Please give me an excuse."**

**Peterson felt himself lose control. Rabi nose wrinkled in distaste. " Lt. Jackson take this human to the showers." He smiled darkly. "Clean him up. I have no desire to have him stinking up my ship anymore then he already is."**

**"Aye sir." Came the reply. It was clear the crewmen was trying not to laugh. "Ensign Reed will help me with him."**

**"Aye, sir with pleasure." Reed said.**

**"Good, if he gives you any problems space his ass."Rabi said. **

**"You cannot do that." Peterson said in shock. "I am a citizen of Earth I have rights!"**

**"Well human you are not on a Earth vessel now." Reed said. "No human, this vessel is registered to Altar 7. Be glad Rabi is here because personally spacing you is to kind."**

**"Why? You are human too. You should be siding with us. Why are you protecting that alien piece of crap."**

**Jackson came forward and pulled the human close. "Because Spock is family you piece of filth. Be glad they want to make an example out of you. Like Reed said we would as soon space you. Lady Amanda sent Rabi along to make sure we did not do that. She figured on his ship we might behave a little. So do as you are told and you might just live long enough to see your prison cell. Besides who said we were human. Idiot, none of us on this ship are remotely human. We are however all family. So, be a good little pink skin and shut your hole."**

**Peterson almost wet himself again. **_**These men were not joking and they were not human. That scared him more than the alien because he had no doubt they would do as they said if he stepped one foot out of line. What did they mean not human. They all looked human. He was confused now and terrified. **_**"He is just a damned Vulcan!" He said angrily. **

**Reed looked away and then before Jackson or Rabi Khan could stop him he hit the prisoner hard. Peterson buckled up. "Oh, did that hurt. Just a Vulcan!. He is my cousin you piece of crap. He is like a brother to me and I so want to kill you for what you did to him."**

**"I'll file a protest this is against the law."Peterson said he glared trying to regain his dignity." I am human I have rights."**

**"Yeh, go ahead who are they going to believe? You a terrorist or me. Malcolm Jonathan Reed great grandson of Admiral Malcolm Reed. I do not often use my family connection but for this I will. So, shut the fuck up before I forget my promise to ensure you live a long time to suffer."**

**Peterson froze. **_**He could not believe he was being taken to prison by the great grandson of one of Earth's greatest heroes not could he believe that the man was related to that damned Vulcan. Things were truly fucked up. Worst yet he could not even get this news back to his people. Because part of his sentence was to never have contact with Earth again.**_

**"Prisoner Peterson remember none of us are human and most of us, well we are not so civilized. As for what I am. "Reed moved forward and smirked." Like Rabi here I am descended from Khan. Know that the pact remains. You live only by the grace of the one you would have murdered and his mother."**

**Peterson fainted and fell into the mess he had made. No one moved to help him up. It was fitting he lay where he fell.**

**Rabi cursed and called for a medic. **_**Let them deal with this fool. Perhaps they would have more patience. Healers generally did.**_

**TBC....**

**A/N: Reviews would be welcomed.- Fire**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thursday, May 20, 2010**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement. This is TOS storyline with a definite AU twist. **

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet into IDIC- This is The future where Spock joins the mix.**

**Disruption of Routine**

**Part 43 Hope Lost PG**

**The news on Earth slowly returned to normal. Very few of Earth's citizens would ever guess how close they had come to facing and attack that would make the Xindi seem like school yard bullies. The situation was intolerable to the man who had helped instigate the attack on Spock. Cartwright had escaped without his secret being exposed. He had even cleaned up his act somewhat in regards to the non-human cadets. Yet even as this went on he fumed enraged that his beloved academy and serves was being contaminated by aliens. He hated it with a passion. However , he was not a fool. He had to be careful. He had managed to evade responsibility for the actions of the MACO but only because he had only ordered a test. He had been wise enough to make the orders very general. How could he be blamed because a sick minded terrorist had tried to use them to advance their own cause? He acted horrified and fortunately he was a damned fine actor. He had watched as the MACO was sacrificed for the greater good and he hated it. He knew that men like that who were faithful and loyal were few. Cartwright resolved to free him one day if possible. However for now he had to play the dutiful and chastened Star Fleet officer. One day he would have revenge. He headed to his favorite bar. One thing he knew was he needed to unwind and the Devil's pit was perfect. A nice legal way to torture and cause pain. At least aliens were good for something. The Orion women would suffer and he would have his rage under control and it would all be legal because they called it anger management. Yes, it was a reasonable plan. Besides he wanted to try that new ale. He entered the bar/club and headed for the bar. Drink first then a round with the "pets".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Christopher Pike sighed as he read the request. He had suspected it might come to this but he had hoped not. Several key officers and enlisted men and women had asked to transfer. He knew that their reason were not as stated. Many wanted to be away from a ship with a large alien compliment. Did they think he was a fool? Some of them he knew were because of promotions or family but at least 4 were not. He noted the names and sent a coded message back to Earth. It was essential that these personnel be watched. He did not want a repeat of the attack at the academy. He just hoped that this was the final compliment of bigoted people he would have to deal with. In a way Christopher Pike respected them. At least they were somewhat honest in their reaction. Chris was far more concerned about the men and women who might be hiding. That was where the problem could come up. He was not naive enough to believe that all the Terra Prime agents were MACO's nor was he foolish enough to believe all the agents had been ousted or chose to leave. No that would be too easy. Unfortunately he was intimately acquainted with how easy it was to hide in plain sight. However as the Captain of Enterprise he had to protect all his crew and their rights to think what they wanted. Well at least until they did something stupid then he would crush them like a bug. The Captain of the Enterprise believed in the Federation and more importantly he believed in his family. There was no reason for the peoples of the stars not to get along. Each race had unique gifts and insights. It was foolish to think humanity was the best out there. No he agreed with the idea of a Federation and of peace. Peace and cooperation made the quadrant a better place and he would work hard to ensure peace reigned. Besides on a more practical view who was to say that any new races they meet would be better? Humanity could not afford to be at war with everyone. No better to have allies because then they could help bring more people to the Federation peacefully. Empires rose and fell quickly and often violently but if people joined willingly then there was a real chance of long term success.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The prisoners were taken off the transport ship. Peterson frowned as he noted that there did not appear to be a prison anywhere around. He was pushed forward toward a small building by his guards. He had almost fallen and kissed the ground because he had come close to being spaced at least once. He swallowed hard as he recalled watching a Klingon prisoner meet that very fate. The guards had been indifferent and almost bored and he had been terrified. From that moment on he had been silent and cooperative. He wanted to live because he could not serve his cause dead. They entered the small building and he saw five transporter pads. He swallowed hard. He had no idea what they were for. Transporters were still relatively rare on Earth. "The first five prisoners on to the pads." A guard ordered.**

**The men and women shuffled forward in their shackled legs. Within a few minutes there was a glow and they disappeared.**

**"Next five." Came the order. Peterson watched as the others were transported to God knows where. "Don't worry Prisoner Peterson you will be safe and secure. The prison is below ground and this is the only way in or out. Escape is impossible so do not even think to try. "**

**The former MACO froze as he suddenly realized he had little hope of escaping on his own. He was stuck here and he would never see Earth again.**

**TBC....**


	45. Chapter 45

Thursday, July 01, 2010

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet into IDIC

Disruption of Routine

Part 41 Drives

Amanda noted the tension in Sarek's shoulders. She could feel the heat coming off him as he came to pick up his plate. She noted he brow was moist not something one saw often on a Vulcan. She stopped him from picking up the plate and said softly. "Sit Sarek we will do this the human way tonight. I will serve you. I am your mate it is my right to take care of you."

His eyes followed her as he slowly lost the ability to speak in English. _His guttural Vulcan warned Amanda of the reason for his temper. Their son's life being in danger had triggered Sarek's emotions and rage. He was shaking with the need to defend his mate and family. Sarek watched as Amanda chose foods he could eat easily. It seemed that he had not really managed to hide his coming fever from his beloved. He flushed ashamed that he was so close to losing control. Amanda was filling his plate and moved to bring it to him. Sarek growled suddenly not caring about the meal his mate had made. His nostrils flared as he scented Amanda and she froze. It was as if she was one of those Terran Deer and he a wolf ready to spring_. He took the plate from her hands and set it on the table. His control was now very fragile. Amanda backed away from him slowly.

"Sarek come with me. We should retire." Lady Amanda backed away slowly knowing full well that any sudden move would trigger Sarek's aggression.

The Vid com rang and there was a knock on the kitchen door. "Shaile there is a call from Garak."

Sarek cursed. T'Kara froze and looked at Amanda who nodded. "Tell Garak we will call him back. We have something that needs attending here."

"Yes T'Sia, will you be all right?"

Amanda smiled at the concerned voice. "I will, just let the staff know the house is closed for the next few days. Call Ambassador Skon and ask him if he can stand in for Sarek. Tell Garak I trust him to do what is right to keep Spock safe. Sarek needs me now."

T'Kara nodded and said. "It shall be as you command." _She slipped out knowing her presence only made Sarek more aggressive. She wondered if the events on Terra were the cause of Sarek's sudden Ponn Far. This could prove to be a blessing however, because Sarek and Amanda now would be indisposed for a week or longer. Time enough for the Garak or the humans to find the assassins and deal with them. T'Kara had little doubt that Garak would find Terra Prime's agents and that he along with Amanda's kin would deal with them. Then of course there was her own sister and her mate they two would want to join. T'Kara almost felt bad for Terra Prime. They would be cut into small pieces probably not even large enough for the canines to chew on. At least if both Sarek and Amanda were busy they would have time to calm down. Their aggression could be worked out in the Ponn Far and that might just save the peace. It was rather ironic that Vulcan biological drives would save humanity when those same drives urges Sarek and Amanda to end the threat to Spock by ending humanity. Sometimes emotion could be valuable._

Part 42 Hope Lost PG

The news on Earth slowly returned to normal. Very few of Earth's citizens would ever guess how close they had come to facing and attack that would make the Xindi seem like school yard bullies. The situation was intolerable to the man who had helped instigate the attack on Spock. Cartwright had escaped without his secret being exposed. He had even cleaned up his act somewhat in regards to the non-human cadets. Yet even as this went on he fumed enraged that his beloved academy and serves was being contaminated by aliens. He hated it with a passion. However , he was not a fool. He had to be careful. He had managed to evade responsibility for the actions of the MACO but only because he had only ordered a test. He had been wise enough to make the orders very general. How could he be blamed because a sick minded terrorist had tried to use them to advance their own cause? He acted horrified and fortunately he was a damned fine actor. He had watched as the MACO was sacrificed for the greater good and he hated it. He knew that men like that who were faithful and loyal were few. Cartwright resolved to free him one day if possible. However for now he had to play the dutiful and chastened Star Fleet officer. One day he would have revenge. He headed to his favorite bar. One thing he knew was he needed to unwind and the Devil's pit was perfect. A nice legal way to torture and cause pain. At least aliens were good for something. The Orion women would suffer and he would have his rage under control and it would all be legal because they called it anger management. Yes, it was a reasonable plan. Besides he wanted to try that new ale. He entered the bar/club and headed for the bar. Drink first then a round with the "pets".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher Pike sighed as he read the request. He had suspected it might come to this but he had hoped not. Several key officers and enlisted men and women had asked to transfer. He knew that their reason were not as stated. Many wanted to be away from a ship with a large alien compliment. Did they think he was a fool? Some of them he knew were because of promotions or family but at least 4 were not. He noted the names and sent a coded message back to Earth. It was essential that these personnel be watched. He did not want a repeat of the attack at the academy. He just hoped that this was the final compliment of bigoted people he would have to deal with. In a way Christopher Pike respected them. At least they were somewhat honest in their reaction. Chris was far more concerned about the men and women who might be hiding. That was where the problem could come up. He was not naive enough to believe that all the Terra Prime agents were MACO's nor was he foolish enough to believe all the agents had been ousted or chose to leave. No that would be too easy. Unfortunately he was intimately acquainted with how easy it was to hide in plain sight. However as the Captain of Enterprise he had to protect all his crew and their rights to think what they wanted. Well at least until they did something stupid then he would crush them like a bug. The Captain of the Enterprise believed in the Federation and more importantly he believed in his family. There was no reason for the peoples of the stars not to get along. Each race had unique gifts and insights. It was foolish to think humanity was the best out there. No he agreed with the idea of a Federation and of peace. Peace and cooperation made the quadrant a better place and he would work hard to ensure peace reigned. Besides on a more practical view who was to say that any new races they meet would be better? Humanity could not afford to be at war with everyone. No better to have allies because then they could help bring more people to the Federation peacefully. Empires rose and fell quickly and often violently but if people joined willingly then there was a real chance of long term success.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prisoners were taken off the transport ship. Peterson frowned as he noted that there did not appear to be a prison anywhere around. He was pushed forward toward a small building by his guards. He had almost fallen and kissed the ground because he had come close to being spaced at least once. He swallowed hard as he recalled watching a Klingon prisoner meet that very fate. The guards had been indifferent and almost bored and he had been terrified. From that moment on he had been silent and cooperative. He wanted to live because he could not serve his cause dead. They entered the small building and he saw five transporter pads. He swallowed hard. He had no idea what they were for. Transporters were still relatively rare on Earth. "The first five prisoners on to the pads." A guard ordered.

The men and women shuffled forward in their shackled legs. Within a few minutes there was a glow and they disappeared.

"Next five." Came the order. Peterson watched as the others were transported to God knows where. "Don't worry Prisoner Peterson you will be safe and secure. The prison is below ground and this is the only way in or out. Escape is impossible so do not even think to try. "

The former MACO froze as he suddenly realized he had little hope of escaping on his own. He was stuck here and he would never see Earth again.

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46

1 December 2010

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet into IDIC

Disruption of Routine

Part 45 Life's challenges

Spock dressed with care. This training mission was critical to his success as an officer. He knew that as a Vulcan the entire staff had expectations of him failing. Spock however had no such concerns. While Vulcan was a dessert Andoria Prime was not. He had spent a great deal of time on that ice world. He had in fact come to relish the challenge of surviving is such a different climate. Of course few of his instructors were aware of this fact. They all simply saw a Vulcan. It made underestimating him a valuable tool for this exercise. Well that and the fact that he would be teamed up with his ally Galen. Of course the commanders expected a great deal more out of the second year cadet from Andoria. They had placed Spock on his team as counter to his natural affinity to the cold. Galen of course was pleased. He knew that Spock was well trained. However he and his fellow teammates all aliens decided that their instructors were not to be told. If they were stupid enough not to have valid intelligence then they would take it as an advantage. Galen tossed Spock a pair of specialized gloves. His wife had sent them for this exercise. They had small battery packed heaters in them. She had gotten the idea from an old Earth movie Commander Tucker had once given her grandfather Shran. The mission was to be dropped behind enemy lines do a 50 km hike and capture liberate some assets. The asset in question was their Tellorite teammate who was playing the captured spy. Spock, Galen and Raj the sole Regelian on the team were given the limited supplies and a time table. The march itself would be simple enough. The problem was that they were not given more than a basic map and primitive tools for charting their mission. Fortunately Spock was an expert at navigating by the stars on Earth. He would not even really need the compass they gave them to use. Which was a good thing as it was not a tool any of them were really used to using. Spock wondered at the logic of not giving them more in depth training in its use. However, it was not really a tool they would need so he had no real concerns. The drop in the Canadian wilderness would be a challenge but, only if they did not use care. Three days was more than enough time to finish their mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pau of Vulcan listened to the report from Skon. It was clear that this experiment with Star Fleet was going to be dangerous for Spock. She noted that Sarek seemed stiff and unwilling to give an support to his son's choice of profession. Sarek and Amanda had come close to losing control when Spock had been injured. This lack of emotional control was actually a good thing. It showed that Sarek had not truly given up on his son. Amanda being emotional was an expected outcome. She had a great deal of control and she was part Vulcan but, in the emotional sense she was purely human. T'Pau had never truly minded that she was partially human. She had been far more concerned about the political implications if the humans of Earth ever learned the truth about Amanda and her family. It was still a highly classified situation. T'Pau sipped her spiced tea a rare indulgence and said. "Have our allies stepped in to support and watch Spock's back?"

This time it was Garak who spoke much to T'Pau's surprise. "They have indeed. Rordian has also stepped up and into the situation. His recent promotion allows him access to Spock on most days. Our Andorian and Tellerite allies are keeping the worst of the human abuse from Spock. They are now upper classmen and can retaliate if the humans go too far. Several human cadets were being difficult. However Galen returned the favor to several humans and it has sense died down. The group have been helping Spock fit in."

"Good, he will need to learn about humans."

"He could learn that in the Diplomatic core." Sarek said. "At our side he would be safe."

T'Pau raised a brow and said. "He would walk in your shadow. Spock must forge his own path."

"As you wish." Sarek said. "Because I have no son. Only is it wise to send our children into a hostile situation?"

T'Pau glared at him. "It allows for understanding to grow. Spock is one of our best and brightest he will lead the way to our future. This has been foretold. We will support our kin,"

Sarek looked away."He is not my kin until the day he returns to us."

"Leave me Sarek."T'Pau commanded. "If you will not be supportive you will not be here. A man without a son has no need to learn about mine."

Sarek rose and bowed. "As you command." He left. It stung that T'Pau was claiming Spock. Amanda was not going to be pleased.

Twenty minutes later he was certain of it.

"What do you mean she claimed Spock!"

Sarek flinched as his beloved's rage beat at his shields. Yet deep in his soul he knew this was the only way to keep Spock safe. It was the only way because as his son Spock was a target. T'Pau's claim was not made publicly so Spock would be safe. The question was would he be safe from Amanda's rage? Would his bond survive this blow? It had to...or he would never survive. He loved his Son but he lived for Amanda.

TBC...

.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet into IDIC

A/N: For Tanya I hope this makes you smile a bit. Warning it is a bit darker for the moment.

Disruption of Routine

Saturday, June 18, 2011

Part 47 Not just Vulcan's Heir

As predicted Amanda's temper exploded. The flash of anger and rage battered at Sarek's shields. He flinched as if struck and felt a massive headache begin to form. He watched helplessly as his beloved turned away from him. She was shaking in anger. Her rage clear.

"What do you mean she has claimed Spock as her son and heir?"

"T'Pau has named thy son as heir after me as I have no son."

Amanda spun around and glared at her husband and bond-mate. "Spock is my son, My heir damn you. Just because you decide to be an idiot is no reason for me to lose my only son and heir!"

This was not the track of argument Sarek had expected. He had expected Amanda to act more like a mother than a ruler. He had forgotten for a moment that his wife was every bit the political leader that he was. "Aunda…"

"I ..Sarek I am beyond angry with both of you. I understand T'Pau to some degree. In her way she is supporting Spock." She raised her hand as he was about to tell her not to say his name in his presence.

"Not a word Sarek this is one conversation that is way past due. I understand you are disappointed with our son. Yes our son. Spock is every bit mine as yours though for some damned reason you seem hell bent on throwing him away. I suppose it should not be a shock after Sybok."

This time Sarek did flinch. He spun away from his mate his own anger rising despite his attempts at control. "Sybok made his choice."

"Yes, he did. I have tried hard to be supportive of you. He was so like you stubborn and sure of himself. Yet in the end he was your son not mine so I let you cast him out. Something I am ashamed of to this day. I won't make that mistake again."

Sarek turned to face Amanda. "I will rule my house."

Amanda snorted at that. "Yeah, look what that has gotten you? Your first born Vulcan son cast out, your second son leaving and cast out. Then again Spock Is part human so maybe I should have expected it. You never could accept him." Amanda was hurt now and more than angry her eidetic memory recalling Sarek's hurtful words at Spock's birth when he cried out.

Sarek once more was shocked to silence. He had not known Amanda heard those words. They had not been a meant to disparage his son. It had merely been an acknowledgement of how he was a perfect blending of their two races.

"Spock is my son, my heir and I will not let anyone take him from me. If T'Pau tries to force him home there will be hell to pay. I know she was inclined to let him have some time to explore and we both agree it is essential to his growth but, I will not let her yank him back. She allowed him to leave as my son and that is how he will remain until you get your head out of your ass and welcome him home. I will allow her to make him your "younger brother" for the moment as I can see why she is doing this. But be warned Sarek that is as much as I will allow. I will not have my son and my heir driven off. Vulcan and her colonies may be a part of his heritage but they are not all Spock is entitled to. He is the heir to the Grayson family and he will inherit a large portion from Carbon Creek as well. So warn T'Pau if she pushes I will tell Spock about that. I will offer him an alternative to Vulcan."

"Amanda you can-"

"Silence Sarek. You made your choice to disown my son. I have to deal with that. In rejecting Spock you reject me."

"Amanda no-"

She raised her hand forming two fingers. "Sarek you are my bond-mate and I love you no matter what. I am hurt and angry because while I do not like that Spock has chosen to join Star Fleet he is at least exploring humanity. The human race is also a part of our…my son's genetic codes. You have hurt him and driven him away not only from Vulcan but from me. I'm not sure that is something I will easily forgive. I will try because I cherish our bond but, I will not allow anyone else to cause Spock pain. If it is T'Pau's wish to be supportive I will go along with it but she had better not try to use her place to undermine Spock's choices because if it comes to it. I will make sure he knows that if he wishes to be with Vulcans this planet and her colonies are not the only choices he has."

Sarek froze and suddenly realized that Amanda could and would offer her son options if they pushed. Spock would not be any safer if he was known as Amanda's heir then he would be as his own. How could he have forgotten that? Suddenly his choice to step back from Spock was not as logical as he believed. However he had made a vow to himself and he would keep it. Instead he looked at Amanda and said. "Attend my wife. I have passed on the Matriarch's message. Any questions you have you must address to my grandmother."

Amanda glared but walked to his side. "As you wish Sarek."

Sarek knew that this discussion was far from over but for the moment he just wanted peace. He might well pay for ordering his mate but, he had to think and he could not do that if she was expressing her anger.


	48. Chapter 48

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

November 5, 2011

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet into IDIC

Disruption of Routine G

.

Part 48 New Ties

Spock and his teammates moved along the trail. While the weather was not ideal for Vulcans his Andorian teammates were clearly enjoying it. Spock could understand this because he understood that Earth for all her beauty was generally not all that hospitable to either Vulcans or Andorians. He could appreciate the ascetics of this still wild and barren place. They moved along the trail and stumbled across several stone piles. Spock looked at them curious but knew t hey did not have time for a study. He made a mental note to look up the structures when they returned.

"So how far are we going to try to travel?" Galen asked.

"We have at least two more hours until we reach the river." Spock explained. "I believe it would be a suitable place to set up camp."

"Yes, I suppose it would. I have to say this weather is perfect."

Spock brow rose at that statement.

"Well perfect for an Andorian a Vulcan not so much." Came the chuckle.

"Indeed that is so. However I have spent many visits to Andoria and it is not as difficult as it could be. I believe that I was added to your team to cause you difficulty."

"Yes that's likely. However they are fools. Just because you are Vulcan does not mean you cannot adapt."

Spock would have smiled if he allowed his human side sway. However he merely nodded accepting it as the compliment it was meant to be. He was glad that he had made this alliance. The Andorians had become very important to him. They made his life at the academy bearable and reminded him of why he had joined Star Fleet in the first place. To help create a more rounded service. He did not like the idea that only humans seemed to be in charge. While he could acknowledge that many were good people he had seen many who were entirely to Xenophobic. It was not wise to allow the humans too much control or power. It was wiser that each race had a strong presence in the fleet. While they might claim that Star Fleet was all about exploration he knew it was the closest thing to a military the Federation had and that required that the power structures be more evenly represented. He also liked the idea of learning about his human side. He knew the fleet was a good way to explore humanity while still helping his people. He was saddened that his father did not understand that. However, he would serve even if his way was not Sarek's.

"So do you think the other teams are progressing as well as we are?"

"It is hard to say." Spock said considering the question. "They have all worked together before so it is an advantage. Plus I know that at least one team has natives from this region with them."

"Yeah they stacked the deck as the humans would say."Galen said with a frown. "However I think we can make up for it. That is if you can stay warm enough and keep up?"

"I have the proper equipment so it should not be an impediment. The greater worry is the weather. I'm told it can be unpredictable this time of year."

"Yeah, and ice storm could be an issue. It could play havoc with the equipment."

They kept moving keeping an eye on the weather. It was the largest danger.

"I do not think that will be our greatest worry. After all your people navigated snow and ice long before they had technology. I also believe that my training will be useful. We can simply use the stars as needed."

"That is wise as long as you know which to use." Galen said with a slight amusement in his voice.

Spock's brow rose at this humor. "Indeed I do. My mother's family has long used them as a form of navigation. My Aunts insisted that I be taught how to use the natural world of Earth. While I have spent much of my life on Vulcan it was logical to learn what I could from them. It has served me well in the past. Even Sarek thought it wise to learn. Because of something that happened when he first bonded with my mother."

Galen nodded. That story was legend. It was one of the reasons that Andoria now sought to have more peaceful relations with Vulcan. No one in power on his home world ever wanted to tangle with an Angry Sarek. He had proven himself to be a formidable warrior for all his claims of passivism. Galen was grateful for the chatter it helped pass the time the team was making good progress jogging at an easy pace the chatting made it easier to stay in step. While they wanted to make good time sweating was not wise in this climate. Wet clothing was a danger even to his people. He was going to ensure his team made it in good time and safely. He was not about to lose Spock.

One and a half hours later they found the river and made camp. Spock was right this was a good place to stop to rest. Galen instructed his team to find firewood and to set up camp. While they had some supplies for warmth he was not about to use them foolishly. His gut told him that they would need those supplies later. After setting up camp he volunteered to take the first watch. He did not believe there was any real danger however he did not trust that their human instructors might not try to surprise them with a drill of some sort. He wanted to be awake to catch them.

Spock was to take the second shift. He did not mind. He laid down and tried to sleep. His sharp hearing picking up the sounds of the night, a wolf howled. It was intriguing to hear. He knew such creatures were now very rare. He wondered if perhaps they might see one. He closed his eyes and listened. He just hoped he did not inadvertently hear something private. He wanted to make sure his team trusted him. He knew that he would need them in the future and that trust would be vital. They would complete this mission and in doing so create a bond that would carry them for a lifetime. He knew this instinctively. All they had to do was succeed.

TBC….


	49. Chapter 49

DOR

By:Fire

Wednesday, December 12, 2012

Part 49

Amanda bowed to T'Pau and waited to be addressed. The two of them had never had an easy relationship. Amanda knew it was because they were both very much the alpha female and that it was perhaps inevitable that they clash a little. While many on Earth thought T'Pau had shunned her that was not exactly the truth. They had merely been highly wary of each other. T'Pau had not been happy to learn of the colony at Carbon Creek. It had made her wary of the Grayson family and their motives. It did not help when she learned her own mother had been aware of the situation but had withheld that information. Amanda had a feeling it had been because as a youth T'Pau had been somewhat impetuous for a Vulcan. She recalled early photos of the young leader and could well see why her mother may have chosen to keep the existence of a separate Vulcan colony a secret. Of course it was clear that T'Pau would have been informed had her mother not meet with an untimely death that had clearly caused a problem with the lines of communication. It was not rectified until Soval learned of the colony. Sadly that had created issues. Of course they had been overcome but, there was still a little disconnect and a little wariness on the Vulcan Matriarchs part. Amanda however was not allowing that to influence her. Spock was her son. While he might be a part of the line of Sarek he was as much a son of Earth as he was of Vulcan and she refused to allow either Sarek or his grandmother to ruin his life by forcing their will on him. She may not agree with his choices but it would be highly hypocritical of her to deny him the right to choose his own path. Amanda had chosen Sarek and Vulcan over her own father's objections and it had turned out well enough. Ok perhaps they were having some difficulties but all bondings did at times. It was the nature of the bond when two strong willed beings sought to be one. She sighed. Let the games begin she thought.

Sarek gave her a hard look showing he had caught that stray thought and could not believe she considered this a game.

"My Lady T'Pau it is agreeable to see you once more."

T'Pau's brow rose she was clearly suppressing her emotions. "Peace and long life Lady Amanda I am pleased that you and my grandson were able to attend me."

Sarek looked on. He wanted to sigh but refrained it was clear that T'Pau was not pleased with Amanda. Of course he knew it was because she like himself had forgotten that Amanda was far more than simply his bondmate. It was clear that she had not considered who Amanda was and how her claiming Spock would affect the other alliances. Well at least I was not alone in missing that.

Something of his thoughts must have shown as T'Pau gave him a harsh look.

"It seems we have an heir to discuss. Sarek you may leave us."

"Grandmother…I-"

"Leave us Sarekam as you have made your position clear. In doing so you have no voice in this." T'Pau was clearly cold and angry with Sarek.

Amanda was rather shocked at this because she knew Sarek was a favorite of the elder. However her actions spoke of disappointment in his actions. Well she could well agree with that. Maybe it do Sarek good to have his wings clipped a bit. To be reminded his decisions had consequences.

Sarek froze then bowed."As you Command. I shall go speak with Skon as he had need of my council."

"Be well Sarekam and peace be with you."

Sarek nodded and left. Amanda knew now the real negotiations would begin. It was about Spock and she would not fail her son. He earned his place in the Star Fleet Academy and she would not allow T'Pau to ruin it. She knew that somehow this time away would be what Spock needed to find peace with himself.

Sarek leaving allowed T'Pau to relax a little. She knew Amanda was protective of both her mate and son. Without them present they could talk more openly and perhaps find common ground.

"Would you care for some tea?" T'Pau indicated that they both take a seat.

"Yes, please." Amanda said taking the seat offered. Maybe this won't be a disaster. Amanda thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir the weather reports suggest a bad storm is incoming. Should we warn the cadets?"

"No Lt. Hanson we will let them work this out. They must learn to overcome difficulty."

"Sir this is their first team exercise."

"I am aware of that Lt. Hanson. However my orders stand."

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant Said clearly not happy with the orders, he made a mental note to document his concerns because if something went wrong he was so not taking the fall for this. He had a feeling that the Lt. Commander had it in for the alien cadets and while he was not overly fond of them he wanted nothing to do with endangering their lives. However he had to follow orders. He was just grateful that Andorians were used to the cold and snow it might just save them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spock the weather is turning."

"Yes we should dig in and perhaps move from the river side."

"A wise precaution, I am relaying our coordinates to the base now just as a protocol lists. Damn the ice, we have no signal."

"In which case we may well be on our own. I suggest we seek to create a more secure shelter. We can use that rock face it should provide a decent wind block." Spock said. He began to pull down the tent knowing it would not be much cover in the coming storm.

"Yeah sounds like a plan as the pink skin would say. Maybe we can use those downed trees to create some cover."

"Logical, we can create a snow fort around them. Remember the one your uncle had on Andoria. It used bone as the frame but the principle should be the same. The snow will freeze soon enough."

"Go ahead and start that Spock we will get the water and snot. Make it tight because we will need it snug."

"Agreed, it seems our survival skills will all be needed."

"Yeah, somehow I think we were set up."

Spock brow rose but he did not argue he had to agree it seemed like Cartwright had set them up. He clearly wanted them to fail. However Spock was certain they would survive and pass this test after all Vulcans and Andorians were survivors and this storm was merely a minor issue.

TBC….


	50. Chapter 50

Friday, December 14, 2012

By: Fire

Disclaimer: Please see Part One

Disruption of Routine

Part 50 Accommodation

T'Pau is the leader of Vulcan and your bond-mates grandmother Amanda said to herself. She slowly counted to 100 first in English, then Vulcan and finally Mohawk adding several other native languages as well. She would not lose her temper. Amanda genuinely respected T'Pau because she was a formidable female. She had risen to power in a time that the patriarchal system had been at its pinnacle on Vulcan. That alone had been a major accomplishment however the fact that she had lead Vulcan to joining and help create the Federation had been the thing Amanda admired the most. Vulcan could have easily dominated the fledgling Federation. For all many on Earth complained about Vulcan influence being a leader herself Amanda understood how restrained T'Pau and Vulcan really were. They had let Earth grow. Granted it had been grudgingly at times but, they had for the most part cut the apron strings. So Amanda would hold her temper and remind herself that T'Pau loved Spock. She was not just his ruler but his great-grandmother and that despite appearances really did wish him to be successful and happy. Ok maybe not the happy part as that was a clear emotion but she wanted him to be content. Amanda sighed. "Your hypothesis is logical, however revered one I must remind you that Spock in not only thy heir he is mine as well." Amanda set her tea down."While I accept Vulcan has a claim on my son it is not the only one. Spock is my son, my heir, all that I have he shall one day inherit. He may have chosen the Vulcan way, but he has options. He may be Vulcan in our colonies or even at home in Carbon Creek."

T'Pau brow rose at this. She was clearly not used to being challenged. Amanda had rarely stood up to her in the past. However it did her credit that she sought to protect her heir. "Spock is the future of our house. Sarek will help mold the Federation but, Spock will guide the galaxy. So it has been written so it shall be."

Amanda sighed she knew the prophecy and knew that it would cost her son dearly. However that did not mean he was without choices. He chose his path. It would not be his father's but his own. Would it be a hard one? Time would tell however in her heart she knew he had to walk it. Just as she had to walk her path and T'Pau her own, in many ways Sarek had the easiest path. His was for all his choosing a very human wife pretty traditional. Spock's life would not be. "Perhaps, but his path must be in the stars. So it was written and so it shall be. Spock is not Sarek and his future like mine is not tied exclusively to his home world."

T'Pau sipped her tea gathering her thoughts. "What is it you know?"

"Spock's brides will come from the stars. He is the uniting force. We must allow him to grow and learn. He might gain some experience in the diplomatic services but, he will not gain the contacts he needs. He needs Star Fleet. More importantly they need him. A visible Vulcan face. T'Pol cannot go on forever and Spock is the logical heir to her place."

T'Pau frowned "How is it you believe this?"

"T'Pol was Soval's daughter or at least the daughter of his heart. They accepted her because of his position and power. All in Starfleet and Earth government know this that Soval would protect her and that she had important allies they also know she was highly placed here on Vulcan. Only another with such a position will be able to gain their respect and position to help our integration in the fleet. Even now the humans seek to dominate the command structure of Starfleet and even the Federation Council. You know this to be true. Spock is a natural leader and he is skilled enough to rise in rank and position. Being part Vulcan he will have a long life. He could rise high in the fleet and retire to do a diplomatic post. Taking what he has learned and the allies he made with him. He is Sarek's son so they can not overtly seek to sideline him. He will draw others to the fleet as well. As he learns and grows he will make allies and that will help Vulcan and perhaps secure the peace. His being mixed race will help ease the humans fears and show we can live in peace."

"I am not so certain but, you do make logical arguments. It is also clear you would offer Spock alternatives should I order him home to soon. I shall allow him the time to explore this interest. For a time, he will however need to return home when he must be with his bonded."

"As you command, that is fair. Though I do not like the choice Sarek has made. T'Pring is not…what I would have chosen for my son."

"You would have let him choose?"

"Yes, my lady, because it is too important a thing however, Sarek had logical reasons, reasons you agreed too." Amanda scoffed at that.

"The reasons are valid and T'Pring is a fine female."

Yeah if you like barracuda, Amanda thought. "Maybe, however for now the compromise is enough."

"Yes it is. I will honor our agreement, unless the humans endanger Spock."

"Fair enough my lady." Amanda said "If they do, then they had better be dead first or their heads will be on my pike."

T'Pau nodded accepting Amanda had that right. Hoping it would never come to it. Because deep down she knew Amanda was even more protective of Spock then she was and far less forgiving of those who would harm him. She hoped it never came to that else Earth and humanity learn that the Khans were still there and that Amanda could have fit right in with her ancestor.

TBC….

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still following this insanity. Sorry it took so long to update. Real life and writers block are a pain at times.  
Fire


End file.
